KPTZ2 TMF 004: All the Nacos in the world
by KP-TZ2
Summary: Ron's future...with all the Nacos?  Ron and Wade...after the show, and in The Twilight Zone. From The Middleton Files. The closing commercial....
1. A Public Service Announcement from AIPGA

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**All the Nacos in the World**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

(Public Service Announcement)

"Wade, you have **got** to be kidding!"

Kim looked at Dr. Load incredulously and at the small crate of fruit at his feet.

"I'm as serious as Rufus and cheese, Kim. The station came down with this: we need to do some more PSAs, and these people qualified as an under-represented group."

Kim reached down and picked up a piece of fruit. "But," she paused, "did it have to be those, again?" she whined.

Bonnie chose that time to walk in, and she squealed with glee when she saw the crate.

"Wade!" She ran in and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on both cheeks.

"How did you know? I love their fruit," she reached down and grabbed a peach from the crate, biting into it. Juice ran down her left arm from the hand that held the peach.

"Kim, remember?" and Bonnie turned the peach towards Kim and pointed at Ron, who was talking to the director across the room.

Raucous laughter stopped their conversation, and Ron turned and looked in its direction to see Wade, Bonnie, and Kim all standing and chewing on something. They all had big grins on their faces.

"All right, Wade, if I _have_ to," Kim, still laughing, looked at Bonnie, Kim displaying the PDP.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to do a PSA about these," Kim held hers up, and Bonnie smiled wickedly.

"I can do it without a script, K: just follow my lead," Bonnie slipped off her jacket, revealing her sleeveless shell and her firm arms, both upper and lower, as well as her shapely figure, all framed by her gold-colored shell..

"You got it, B," Kim, not to be outdone, slipped off her sweater that she wore in the studio before and between scenes because of the ice-cold temperatures, and her figure matched Bonnie's as well as her shapely arms in her purple short-sleeve polo shirt.

"All right, ladies," and they each picked up the largest peaches that they could find, arranging them on the coffee table in front of the cast's rest area.

"Let's shoot it here," Bonnie ordered, and the cameras moved into position.

"Just follow us, ladies and gentlemen: it's not rocket science this time: one camera on each of us, and we'll make the finals in the cutting room," Kim purred, and Wade held his heart in a faux pain, earning a whack on the back of his head from Joss, who had snuck up behind him.

"Ready?" The director asked, and the two ladies sat, got comfortable, crossed their legs, showing even more bare leg, and each picked up a large peach.

"Ready," they both said.

(Director) Cue the waterfall background sounds: softly, please, and...

ACTION!

(The camera zooms in Bonnie and Kim, sitting on the couch in front of a mound of peaches on the table in front of them their bare legs crossed. Bonnie picks up a peach and takes a bite from it, moaning not-so-softly. Kim laughs.)

"Bonnie, what has you that happy?"

"Kim, it's these peaches: they're to **die** for!"

"Bonnie, they're just peaches," and Bonnie wrinkled her face.

"Kim, don't you know where these are from?"

Kim shook her head 'no.'

"These are special: these are from the Aleutian Islands," and Kim almost choked on her laugh.

"Alaskan peaches?" she giggled, and Bonnie nodded with a huge smile.

"Yes, from the AIPGA, Kim: they've proven, year after year, that the biggest state, with the shortest growing season, can and does produce the 'biggest and the best,'" Bonnie picked up a fresh uneaten peach and twirled it in her hand.

"These are tree-ripened, firm and juicy: you remember, Kim, your Mom bought some a few months ago."

"Those were the same?" Kim leaned forward, and Bonnie nodded once again.

"They were delicious!" Kim exclaimed.

"And, Kim, they have an added bonus," and Bonnie turned the peach so that the joined side faced the camera and giggled, "well, at least for you, Kim, because it reminded you of someone in particular," and the camera swung over to Ron, facing away from the camera and bending over to pick up a piece of paper. He stood and turned to face the laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing, Ron-ster," Kim giggled.

"Besides, Bonnie, you know what my dad always says?"

"No," Bonnie sounded tentative.

"Candy is dandy, but fruit makes you poop," and Bonnie and Kim both laughed as they each bit into a peach, juices running down their arms.

"AIPGA: the Aleutian Islands' Peach Growers' Association: they grow them fast, firm and delicious," Bonnie purred, and Kim giggled.

(Director) CUT!

Fade to black as the laughter was heard around the studio, Joss, Wade, Bonnie, and Kim all laughing with the crew both before and after Ron asked "What's so _darn_ funny?"


	2. Prologue

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**All the Nacos in the World**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

(Prologue)

The heavy steel door of the old "Panic Room", kept as fond remembrance of days gone by when the 'odds' of survival as Kim Possible's partner in world saving literally made him a shut-in, swings slowly open to reveal a familiar, but elderly version of Ron Stoppable, talking to an equally familiar, but young looking naked mole rat, residing in the cargo pocket of his aged human.

"Wow, Rufus, you'd have thought that Sandy would have come to wake us up as usual when lunch ended," the senior citizen ex-sidekick mused. "I wonder what happened to keep her from coming in here and rousting us up from our little siesta after lunch. She's pretty good at taking care of that little task. I'll have to ask her about it when I see her later today."

"Maybe she wanted to give us some space since this is the anniversary of our first prom," Ron said sadly, looking a little down as this was spoken. "It has been a few years since that day, hasn't it my naked little buddy? Longer ago than the last time she allowed me to have a Naco. She was always looking out for my health, but who'd have thought that her Type-A personality would get to her before my health choices got me first?"

Rufus sadly nodded and then tensed up, looking towards the door of the office he and Ron were currently standing in. Ron noticed this and then realized it was a bit quieter than normal for the time of day. He and Rufus opened the door of his office and looked out into the expansive low wall 'cubicle-farm' that made up the floor of the building he was working out of, and was shocked at what they saw: papers scattered everywhere, clothing laid out on floors, chairs or tables, but not a single human being in sight.

"Rufus! Where is everybody? There should be at least a hundred people on this floor right about now."

"Hnk, don know." Replied Rufus. "Wade?" he also suggested.

"Yeah, I'll check with Wade, he may have an answer to this bizarre little mystery.", said Ron, pulling out his old time-worn Kimmunicator. When he tried to contact his long time genius friend and former all around technical wizard of Team Possible, all that was onscreen was a view of Wade's chair, the ever present mega cup of his favorite Slurpster, and his wall of computer equipment behind it.

It was then he noticed that the wall-mounted TV screens scattered about the floor, that normally ran programming from different cable channels on each of them were displaying blank screens, static, or the studio sets of whatever program was being televised.

"What the heck is going on here? No people in sight, clothes strewn about, and the cable channels are all broadcasting nothing?"

At this point the pair made their way to the large plate-glass window at their end of the building from which they looked out and down from the front of 10th floor of Bueno Nacho Headquarters. What they saw shocked them to their core. Cars crashed into structures, some burning, a few aircraft of various sizes also crashed and all were burning, no people but quite a bit of clothing littering the ground as far as he and Rufus could see while taking in the late afternoon western view from their vantage point at BN HQ.

"Rufus! Where is everybody?!", shrieked a very freaked-out Ron Stoppable as he continued staring out of the expansive picture window of his floor.

-----

(Director) cue the ticking clock...

(Director) cue the music…and...

ACTION!

(The camera zooms in on the upper torso of someone stepping out of the semi-darkness of a room filled with computers and monitors, into a small spotlight in front of the camera.)

"Good evening: I'm Dr. Wade Load.

"Submitted for your consideration:"

"Ronald Dean Stoppable: Bueno Nacho CEO-Emeritus, former field member of Team Possible and widower of Kim Possible, founder of said team, who proudly carried the name Kim Stoppable until the day she passed from Ron's life several years earlier. Children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren resulting from their union living far and wide throughout the country, but visiting whenever possible."

"Now after an extended lunch period in his panic room, Ron has emerged to a strange development in a life that had been filled with many, but none as strange as what he would soon discover. And could he, after all these years, at last get to finally eat a Naco?"

"On tonight's episode of KP-TZ: The Middleton Files:

"_**All the Nacos in the World."**_

(Director) CUT! That's a wrap! Thank you, Dr. Load.

(Dr. Load) No big. Man, these Super-Slupsters just don't last as long as they used to. Could someone please get me a refill? Oh, hey it's almost lunchtime, what would everybody like to order for lunch today? Pizza, Buffalo wings, Bueno Nacho? Name it.

(Familiar voice of the Light of his Life) No more of them Slupsters for now Wade, Ah'm trying to get you to cut down on these things. Do you know what constantly drinking Slupsters in the volume you are downing them can do to your li'l ol' heart in particular and health in general? Now how about some nice, healthy juice instead?

(Dr. Load) Ok, I'll cut back and have some juice. What do you have?

(Familiar voice of the Light of his Life) That's my little Aggie. How about some apple juice?

(Dr. Load, groaning slightly) Works for me. Now what about lunch?

(Familiar voice of the Light of his Life) That's another thing Ah want to talk to you about; that and a workout program Ah'm sure that you'll come to love. So you just come along with me and we'll discuss all of this in your office. I kind of like the privacy we can have there.

(Dr. Load) (sighs) Ok, lead on. (muttering quietly as he walks off the set) Man the things you do for love.

(Dr. Load, walking towards a corner where he turns and yells amidst some off-set giggling and laughter) Betty! what are you ..? Wait a minute! That was you I heard, wasn't it? Oh yeah, that voice synthesizer you told me about.

(Thumps are heard and much more laughter)

(Dr. Load) Oh and your suggestions about my health and discussions in the 'privacy' of my office? Getting a little 'personal' there about me aren't we, Betty?

(More giggling and full out laughter)

(Dr. Load) Never mind. Where's… Oh there you are, get out from under that table. Stop laughing and c'mon! Will you two ladies please get up off the floor so we can go to lunch? Aw man! Women!

(Twin matching voices) Yes, Aggie dearest! Anything you say, Aggie dearest! (Roaring female laughter now)

(Dr. Load) Sheesh!


	3. 1 – What happened?

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**All the Nacos in the World**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 1 – What happened?

Ron and Rufus stood looking out that picture window for nearly 20 minutes before they went back into his office to think about what they had just seen. Both were shocked at what they had witnessed just a few minutes ago and started to gather their wits about them. Now at Ron's desk, he sat in his chair while Rufus took up a spot in front of him on his desk.

"Rufus, do you know how we can find out what happened today? I mean, we were in that panic room since 11 this morning and it's now, what, 1:45 in the afternoon. What happened to everybody and when? Why is there clothing all over the place? How widespread of an area did this happen? Why didn't this happen to me? Most of all, who did this?" gasped a very winded Ron Stoppable as he tried to get a handle on the sitch with his naked little pal.

The mole rat stood upright for a moment in a thoughtful pose, then started pacing in a circle on Ron's desktop with his paws clasped behind him, head tilted down a bit, continuing for several seconds. He then pulled up sharply from his musings, turned to Ron and said what sounded like, 'Wade!"

"Wade? What do you mean Wade? From what we can tell, Wade is probably gone like everybody else around here. How can we get anything from him?"

Shaking his head and grabbing a pen and paper, Rufus replied, "No, I meant, WAID," and spelled out WAID on the paper.

"Oh yeah, you meant the '**W**orldwide **A**rtificial **I**ntelligence **D**atabase' program that Wade developed back in his early twenties for information gathering and storage for Team Possible." Ron sighed here, pausing a bit in a memory.

"He came up with that after Kim got tired of going on 'blackout missions' where we didn't have a 'need to know' about what or who we were chasing down. Wade developed the database gathering program to help Kim and me have all the information we needed when we went out on missions just after our first baby, Reilly, was born. Yeah, Kim…Reilly…family…friends," his voice trailing off, tears forming in his eyes.

Shaking his head, Ron continued. "Wade wanted to be sure that we had all the information about the gizmo or person we went after, the villains and their backup, everything about the location we had to infiltrate, weather, geological, architecture, everything. It did it all for us. Missions got so much less risky when we had this thing in place. He wanted to make absolutely sure that we had all the tools to reduce the risk of someone not coming back home from a mission."

Rufus continued here: "You do remember that there were a lot of people, businesses, organizations and governments that were more than a little 'upset' at him because he was able to drill into some things that some people didn't want found out. But he had the backing of GJ, and every agency in the world after he proved that the info would never see the light of day except to help Team Possible in missions, if that. It turned into the most secure program of its kind ever."

Nodding, Ron took over: "Yeah, he had software companies and governments drooling over him and tried to get at the program if they couldn't convince him to 'share' with the general populace. As a result of some of the 'enticements' Wade had to deal with, he branched it out to also help provide security to himself, his family and anyone tied to Team Possible. Kim was so grateful that she paid for Wade and Joss' honeymoon when they married after the little cow-poke got her Masters."

Rufus tittered a bit here and made as if he was riding a pony around on the table: neighing, snorting, whinnying and yee'hawin' throughout. He and Ron shared a laugh at this little horseplay.

"Yeah, that was a good memory of her and Wade. Heck, just from talking with you I should have remembered WAID. You're a result of that technology, aren't you?"

At this Rufus nodded and his eyes sparkled brightly as he replied, "Yep, that I am!"

"Well, my little technological wonder of a naked mole rat, shall we login to that program and see if we can find out what happened and why nothing like that happened to me." said Ron, rubbing his hands together, as he spun his chair around to the computer on the desk behind his main work desk, with Rufus leaping on the right shoulder of his human.

The mole rat then jumped down onto Ron's computer desk and, over the CEO's objections, grabbed the mouse away from his human buddy, steered the pointer over to an icon that was a gold shield with a blue 'W' on it, and double-clicked it with the mouse.

"Rufus! Why'd you do that? I could have done this with on my own with no problems."

Rufus started chittering angrily, with what sounded like "You have got to be kidding," intermixed among it all, and pointed outside.

"Oh yeah, last week I almost started a process that sent a day's supply of nacho cheese from the factory into the river just offsite after I started logging into the program of that icon with the blue C on it. Honest mistake, heh… heh," Ron replied, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, as the mole rat just stared at him, arms crossed and tapping a foot all the while.

"Let's see, the login screen is up. ID & password, hmmm. Rufus, do you remember mine? I was just in this program yesterday, but with all that happened today, I can't seem to remember it right now."

Rufus jumped back up on Ron's shoulder and whispered in his ear, and Ron started sharply, turned to look at his naked friend, then blushed as he began typing the info in the proper boxes onscreen. "Ohhh that one. Heh, heh, how could I forget her with that spread all over? Must be getting a bit senile. Hope she won't hold a grudge or anything when the day comes that I meet up with her again."

"Snnnkkkkk, yeah right!," snarked Rufus, barely able to stay on Ron's shoulder from laughing so hard.

"Ok, getting into the WAID program now. Let's see, emails, nope, guessing there's no reason after what happened today…. Gamer's online login, doubt I'd find anyone there anyway…. Internet, not now…. Don't know what that is…. Ah, here it is: the direct interface with the main program."

Rufus, still on Ron's shoulder helped him locate the access needed to 'converse' with the main agent of the Database program. Once done, the voice of Wade Load came out of the computer surround sound (hey the guy's a CEO for Pete's sake) speakers in the room.

"Hi guys, WAID here, what can I do for the two of you?"

"Hi WAID: hopefully a heck of a lot. Rufus and I seem to be the only ones around in the area and we need you to find out what happened between 11 this morning and 1:30 this afternoon. We went into the panic room in my office for our late morning lunch and siesta. When we came out a short while ago, we only found papers and clothing scattered throughout this floor. Outside was even stranger with clothing scattered around, and crashed cars and airplanes the only things in sight."

"Oh and if you could, please display your AI 'avatar' onscreen so Rufus and I can 'see' someone while we all talk?"

"Sure, Ron. Here you go." A black T-shirted, buffed, mid-thirties, large version of Wade Load appeared onscreen (think ASiT Wade but a little older). "OK?"

"Yeah, much better. I'd rather have someone onscreen instead of looking into a blank screen while talking to you. Now what can you tell me about all these people being missing? What the heck happened and how? Besides me, did any of my family get through this ok? And why didn't I get affected by any of that?"

"Well, thermal scans of your building show no humans in it but you, Ron. Nothing shows up in my scans of the immediate neighborhood either. Something like this should have been picked up by any of the news programs, so let's see if I can tap into the news channels and get a replay of the last 2 or so hours. Shouldn't take long…. there, I'm in."

"Well, Ron, here's what was being recorded by one of those news programs shortly after you went into that panic room. I haven't had a chance to view it myself as I was involved in some mid-day maintenance that was scheduled during that time and it took plenty of my resources then."

'Wade/WAID' disappeared from screen and was replaced by the usual news program for the time of day on Free-span since Congress was out of session (our wallets and who knows what else is safe for now). After several minutes, a reporter from the channel cut in with breaking news that an alien space ship was seen flying over the mid-western United States towards Colorado and was spotted, several thousand feet up, over the central part of the state.

A camera team from Denver broadcast what came up onscreen next. The screen then displayed the face of an old adversary of Team Possible's that had returned to Earth after two failed attempts at conquering the planet some 50 years ago: Warmonga was back! The first encounter with the 9 foot green alien Amazon warrior that happened early in his Senior year at MHS resulted in the pep puppies tricking her into waiting for the return of 'the Great Blue' just off Pluto. The second came when she led an invasion of the planet during Ron and Kim's graduation from high school.

Warmonga had interrupted every channel on the planet that had a camera and a pretty face, and was broadcasting a message that WAID said anyone at a functioning TV should have seen. After the reporter ceased the intro to this interruption to their normal programming, the ramblings of the large alien began.

"People of Earth, Warmonga has returned. After two failed attempts at conquering your planet, I was banished from my world until I could atone for my failures. The first failure came when I was tricked into awaiting at the planetoid you call Pluto for the return of 'the Great Blue'. The second came when the invasion force I lead to your world was beaten by your people and was lead by a defender of yours, a puny human female known to you as Kim Possible, and her scrawny mate, Ron Stoppable. I survived the failed attempt to conquer your world while my compatriot, Warhoc, did not. I was able to return to Lowardia to report my failures to my superiors, who were not pleased."

"As a leader of the effort to take over your planet for Lowardia, I accepted responsibility for the resulting failures that were borne in the end and accepted my fate of banishment from my homeworld. However, my time in exile was well spent as I learned of a weapon created by the 'Blue Imposter' that he was, which would aid me in my former world's plans of conquest of your planet."

"This weapon, combined with my people's technology, should reduce all of your people to pre-birth organisms, removing your existence from this planet! Once connected to my ship's computers the power of this weapon will be combined with my technology, then Warmonga will transmit a signal to satellites your people have placed all around your planet. Once this signal has been broadcast to your world, all of your people will regress backward in their life to cellular beings and then cease to exist. When this is done, I will call for an occupying army from my world to begin our rule over this planet! From my actions I will achieve reinstatement back from my miserable banishment and your world will fall to my people. You have mere minutes to live, and you can do nothing to stop me! So farewell, puny humans of Earth! Long live Lowardia!"

At this Warmonga pulled what looked like a child's ring-toss toy out from behind her and held it out in front of her. (If you saw ASiT, you _know_ what this is.)

On split screen, WAID appeared and paused the broadcast as Ron called out to him. "WAID, can you figure out what that thing is in Warmonga's hand? It kind of looks familiar, but like I saw it in a dream or something. Where did she find that thing? If that is one of Drakken's gadgets, how was it missed? I thought all of Drakken's gadgets and weapons were rounded up and catalogued after that mission during our high school graduation nearly 50 years ago after he went legit with Shego."

"Ron, it looks like there were some lairs of Drakken's that were very well hidden and/or destroyed, not to mention that over time, or he just forgot about them. Any trace of or trail to them was lost to time after he and Shego went straight. This all happened before my systems were fully online and could have located places or weapons like these. Even if there was any documentation available, it probably was hidden somewhere and not made available to my data scanners. Sorry."

"As for what that child's ring-toss toy gadget really is, I don't know either as there has never been anything documented about it. And like what I said earlier, it looks like, back in the bad old days, Drakken destroyed any trace of what this is also. Now it looks like we're going to see what this thing did," WAID said while still in split-screen and the footage still paused.

"Yeah I know, I hope it was painless and didn't hurt anybody as they went back to a pre-birth state of life."

"Zygotes, Ron, Zygotes," came back a reply from WAID.

"I know that WAID, I did learn a thing or two about the process, while helping Kim conceive and birth five children," trailing off here, then finishing a little softly at the last.

"Not to mention that I did have to explain the 'birds and the bees' to our two sons, Murphy and RJ, when they were old enough to learn about sex," grumbled a slightly ticked off Ron.

"Yeah, I know, I know, 'Ron picked up a couple more school words'," he continued when it became apparent that WAID was going to say something smart-alecky back to him.

"No, not that, though I am impressed. What I was going to say was, yeah you did explain the 'birds and the bees' to your boys, but Kim had to go back to them afterward to end the confusion they had from that little 'TALK', or they would have never even had a chance to have kids when they married," teased WAID.

"Hey, you try to explain something like sex, when it was explained to you by a father who was an actuary. He had the same personality as most accountants I have met in my lifetime. I mean, come on! Steve Barkin reading 'Lo, the Plow Shall Till the Soil of Redemption', in **SIGN-LANGUAGE**, at a mime convention would be more exiting than my dad's sex talk back then. Not to mention I'm still having flashbacks from his 'gherkin and raincoat' demonstrations with THAT delivery running through my memories of those days," shuddered Ron.

"What do you mean 'those days'? You had more than one?" quipped WAID.

"Very funny Mr. 'everything-I-know-about-sex-I-got from-my-databanks-and-the-internet'! I'll have you know that anytime I mentioned a girl's name in my house for **any** reason, from the age of 12 until I MARRIED Kim, he tried to give me that talk. Thank God, a mission or something else came up to get me the heck out of there! But ten years of 'The Talk!'" wailed a very shaken Ron.

"Hey, you guys, focus here, let's get back to Warmonga," Rufus piped up and everyone turned back to the screen once again.

WAID set the footage to play in full screen once again. Now Warmonga took the 'toy' and attached a cable to it that was connected to a bank of computers in the background. She pressed several buttons on the console and then a button on the 'ring toss'. A humming noise was heard as the 'toy' began to glow, then the glow traveled along the cable to the computer console.

The view on TV changed to show a beam of light shooting upward from the ship and it lit up one of the weather satellites positioned over the southern United States. From there the light shot to other satellites on either side of that one and continued on until a ring of satellites around the globe was glowing. Brighter and brighter glowed the satellites that could be viewed until, at their brightest, a widening beam of yellow light shot out to the planet below. Also seen was a growing glow that went out the back ends of the satellites, hitting any structure, manned or not, with the same yellow beam. If there were any humans in station off the planet, they were bathed in the glow also. Space travel at this time was not dealt with as was hoped so there were no humans in space beyond a space station above those satellites. At that point, the audio was cut back to the studio where this broadcast was coming from and from there could be heard the diminishing sounds of screaming and crying. Then nothing.

The view onscreen went back to the inside of Warmonga's ship where she was standing next to the 'toy' just as the device sparked, sputtered, smoked and fed a surge through the cable to her computer. Before Warmonga could shut off her computer, a yellow beam shot out and captured her in its light. Then right there on camera, the 8 foot alien warrior began shrinking and going backward in her own growth process. Within about a minute, Warmonga's body had gone in reverse from adulthood, then childhood, to a baby, then became a speck amongst her armor and clothing. Finally, her clothing, which had been sagging as she shrank downward in size, collapsed to the floor.

Then the control of the broadcast reverted back to the studio of the Free-span set where there was the usual view out of the window of the US Capitol, but no people in sight. This stayed this way for quite a while.

WAID came back onscreen, "Well, from what I have scanned of the other broadcasts, it pretty much went that way everywhere else too. I guess one of Drakken's gadgets finally worked, but true to Drakken being Drakken, it had some kind of whack flaw that brought some kind of doom down on whoever used it."

"Yeah, even if something that Drakken created worked in some way, it always had a way to come back and bite that user in the butt," came the agreement from Ron.

"But do we know for sure that all people but me on Earth are now gone? What about my family and friends, are they gone too? I never got a chance to say goodbye or anything!" sniffled the eldest Stoppable.

"What I'd like to know is how did I not get affected by this beam thingy? Was it the panic room that saved me somehow? And what if there is something left behind that could affect me since I'm no longer in that room? Can you find out if this is still a threat to me? Then again, I've got to wonder if Warmonga got that invasion message off to her planet so they could occupy Earth."

"Well, let me analyze what I can from the video and the residual radiation in the atmosphere and what I can about your panic room. I'll multi-task this out in my systems and have the results back to you as soon as I can. So no worries about this being back-burner'ed. It's a top priority right now. As far as Warmonga sending a message back to her planet, I'll check back sooner on that one. I can tell if she did or not fairly easily from some of the satellites she didn't use during her purge of the planet this morning."

"Oh and, by the way Ron, since this has happened and we have no clue as to what dangers may come up around you, I have had to engage the security protocols built into my systems by Wade Load, himself. It's one of the add-ons that he developed from way back, when I had to be ready and directed either by Wade or Kim, whomever they passed this control on to, or by a 'Dead Hand scenario' to protect any and all remaining members of the Team Possible family and their friends from anyone that wanted to use them to get access to, or full use of, what Wade created all those years ago. It's been modified over the years and I've just finalized the system that will be acting as a bodyguard of sorts and tasked with protecting you from now on."

"What do you mean, a bodyguard? How are you able to send something like that to me? You can't be sending me a person, I mean, you just saw what happened to everybody else on the planet. Besides what is there left here that can get to me now? Rufus can help out with just about anything, and you're there overseeing things from your huge computer and hookups into the world at large!" Ron was now standing and started to get agitated with all of this.

"Now wait a minute there Ron! There may be some things that weren't affected by this beam of Warmonga's and you may be in danger of them as you get around in what there is of the world now. Then there's the need to be sure you don't have any accidents, or get stranded somehow, and can care for yourself in the day to day life ahead of you. I mean you still will need food and clothing, not to mention the need to keep your home safe and comfortable," countered WAID as Ron turned away from the screen and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Ron, please look at me. I know you pride yourself on being pretty much self-sufficient since Kim passed away, but at your age, you may need some help for some things that you can't do alone. "

"Then there is the need for companionship, of sorts. You pretty much kept to yourself after Kim, but there were the brief, scattered encounters of others in your day to day activities, your personal assistant Sandy, and then there were the kids, grandkids and great-grandkids visiting with you now and again. Now as far as we know, you may be the last human on the planet and that kind of solitude could cause you psychological problems from the isolation. But still, it would be better for you and your sanity and peace of mind if you had 'someone' to talk to for the long-term," continued the AI.

"Well, yeah, that's true. It would be nice to have someone to talk to with everybody gone," Ron paused at this.

"Also, I do ok but there are times when I need a little help that even Rufus can't deal with," replied Ron as he paced in front of the computer screen.

"Hey! What do you mean I can't deal?" as well as some seriously tweaked chatter came from Rufus.

"Not 'dissing' you, little buddy, but you know there are times I need another full sized person for some help here and there," soft-pedaled the human friend of the little mole rat.

"I hope that you will understand and appreciate what Wade and I have put together for you in this scenario. We did what we thought would be agreeable to you and would bring a little happiness and joy to you in your advancing years. This bodyguard is an 'avatar' of sorts, that was created from an advanced version of the holograms that have been used over the years," continued WAID.

"Oy, with the holograms again. The holo-Kim of Wade's at Monkey Fist's castle was the last encounter I'm aware of having with these things. So more has been done with them since then?" queried Ron.

"Yes, lots more. Some of them have been running around your office building at times during tests of the internal security systems. You just weren't aware of them all this time."

"That would explain the unfamiliar faces I saw in the building every once in a while and that expenditure I kept running across for security in the books every month that Kim always said to not worry about." dawned the CEO.

"Right on those counts. Now this particular one is brand new to the world, but the technology has been around with my systems for a couple of decades. This 'avatar' is fully capable of interacting with you in nearly any capacity; it can carry on with you as any regular person can. It can speak with you, listen to you, touch you, and hold you if that is needed from catching you if you fall, and so on. But most of all, it will be there to help protect you from any threat to your life or health and it can deal with them just like a human, but it is much stronger than a human and has the scanning capabilities my systems have to assess nearly any threat to you. There are limits to what it can do, as it is basically a hard-light hologram, but it can stop or deflect most projectiles that may come your way to protect you from getting hurt."

"Wow, sounds like some kind of 'super hologram' was put together, and I have one all to myself. Oh sorry, Rufus, not forgetting about you in this. You are a kind of mole rat android, aren't you?"

"Positronic," came back the little technological mole rat.

"Yeah, never thought that something from an Isaac Asimov storyline would've become real in my lifetime, but there you are. Not to mention that another so-called fantasy of science-fiction, cold fusion, would be powering nearly everything on the planet, so there shouldn't be any worrying about light, refrigeration, heat, cooling and anything else I might take for granted in my life," mused the elderly blonde.

"There you go, you never know about these things. Some of today's technology is part of yesterday's science-fiction gadget or plot. Remember the 'hard holograms' in 'Traveler' and 'Rouge Star'?" replied WAID.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I can see how something tossed about in programs of space traveling adventurers can lead someone to make this come true someday in the future," replied the genre fan.

"Now about the 'avatar' that was prepared for you, I suggest that you take a seat in your chair at your desk and please stay calm when 'she' comes into your office I'd hate for you to freak out and fall or hurt yourself in all of this."

"She?! What do you mean 'she'? WAID, what's going on here? What do you have setup as an 'avatar' bodyguard for me? And why do I have to be seated when 'SHE' comes in?" Ron's blood pressure rising.

"Just…well… you'll see. Please take a seat at your desk, I know for sure that it won't dump you like Gemini's chairs did to his underlings all those years ago. But I promise you that you will wish you were seated when 'she' walks in to introduce 'herself' to you," calmed the AI avatar.

"Rufus, do you know anything about this?" questioned Ron of his little Positronic-minded pal.

"Nope, not a clue," was the reply from his spot on the computer desk while shaking his head from side to side.

"Also, she has been downloaded as many memories as we could find so interacting with her, once the introductions are done, will not be a problem for you or 'her'. So, please sit in your chair at your desk, turn it towards the main doors to your office and wait. And Rufus, please stand by to help as best as you can" cautioned WAID, as the mole rat nodded his agreement and went on standby next to Ron.

"OK, I'm seated. Let's get this introduction over with so we can get going with the rest of my life, as it is now! At least now I may be able to get a Naco to eat more often than I have been the last 20 years or so. I mean, there are just soooo many of them around now, I can't let a few of them go to waste, you know?"

"Hey, I just realized that this way I don't have to go all 'Zorpox' on the planet to get all the Nacos in the world!" chuckled the Naco-starved fanatic of all things processed cheese.

"Yeah, about that… Well, I'd better let 'her' tell you about that too, when you give 'her' the chance," replied WAID.

"Ok," WAID called out from the computer speakers, "You can come in now, please introduce yourself to Ron when you can."

The large darker oak wood office door opened slowly and in stepped the 'avatar' created and prepared by WAID's security protocol to act as a bodyguard and companion to Ron Stoppable. Wearing a ¾ sleeve tan peasant shirt, forest green Capri's, and white sneakers, 'she' walked slowly up to his desk and stopped a foot away from the front edge, arms at her side, looking, shyly, but eagerly at him, waiting for Ron to speak to 'her'.

As 'she' made her way to his desk, Ron's heart began to race, his breaths increasing in rate and depth, as he began to take in the view of his 'bodyguard':

'Her' hair, an autumn sunset set against a raging bonfire, soft as silk, thick as wheat just before harvest, down to mid-back, as it always was.

'Her' eyes a deep emerald green that he lost his soul in when they gazed back into his eyes of chocolate brown.

'Her' face was as bright, open, strong, loving, peaceful, and beautiful as he had ever remembered when she gazed upon him.

'Her' skin a flawless, blemish-less alabaster that he, without fail like Tuskegee, put himself in harms' way to protect all those years ago.

'Her' body firm, curvaceous, strong, soft, warm, welcoming for the man he was to her for so many years.

'Her' hands: small, grip-strong, yet soft to the touch and warm when she took his into them.

'She' was graced with a smile that lit up the midnight sky; 'her' lips full, soft, tender, tasting of strawberries, when they kissed.

When 'she' entered the room, Ron's breathing, now quick and heavy, started to hyperventilating, his eyes tearing up, body increasingly shaking with each step his 'escort' took as 'she' slowly walked the 20 feet from the office door to the front of his desk, and greeted 'her' charge.

When it became obvious that he was incapable of greeting 'her', 'she' took the initiative like 'she' always did with 'her' BFF.

"Hello Ron," came the shy, timid greeting with the voice of an archangel he had not heard, it seemed, in several lifetimes.

He haltingly, breathlessly whispered a short combination of letters he hadn't spoken together in **her** presence in several years:

"K…P?"

Then, after the initial shock of gazing upon this twenty-seven year old 'apparition', his eyes rolled up in his head and Ron Stoppable fainted.


	4. 2 – Getting to know you, cook with WAID

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**All the Nacos in the World**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 2 - Getting to know you..&.. Cooking with WAID

Darkness. A sense of nothing. Drifting in a black soundless sky surrounded by an overbearing feeling of being nowhere, floating but no movement felt. Serene, calm, peaceful midnight of unconsciousness quietly giving way to increasingly larger flashes of slivered specs of light and muffled insistent, desperate noises of a familiar sound resonating in the distance, as well as damp coolness making itself felt as well as was persistent rhythmic impacts: all intruding on the inky blankness that enveloped the nothing that was holding on to its status quo.

Vague, random noises became more coherent words being spoken as insistent, light tapping on each cheek was felt and a wet, cool sensation gave way to wet cloth on a forehead as it lay, dripping water into his eyes. Shortly all of this gave way to gentle caresses and peaceful words in a familiar voice asking for calm, composed patience of the recipient of those caresses and words as the water was blotted up from his eyes.

Slowly, Ron Stoppable came to consciousness. First his mind sensed a voice he had not heard in several years, as flashes of rouge and emerald started slipping through bleary eyes causing him to reach up to wipe them with a free left hand. It was then he noticed that his right hand was gripped firmly, but gently in another hand he was sure he had not held for as long a time as he had not heard that voice. Then it occurred that his head was lying in a lap, something that he had not done for longer ago than he'd heard that voice or held that hand. He also realized there was a pressure on his chest that was moving around every so often.

With a start, Ron attempted to rise from his horizontal position once he remembered what it was he saw just before everything went black. A pair of arms attempted to hold him in place where he was, but gave way to allow him to sit up quite quickly from his supine position in the lap and move to the other end of the couch he found himself on. The source of that pressure on his chest disappeared when he heard Rufus screaming as he was catapulted from his spot on Ron chest to the end of the couch he was now sitting at.

Looking wild-eyed at the 'person' on the other end of his office couch, Ron just stared, afraid to say anything in case this would cause this 'dream' of his to go away if he spoke. Finally he calmed down and looked a little more warily at the visitor whose lap he had been laying in these short moments ago. Rufus had joined him on his left shoulder and began talking to Ron quietly and softly.

"It's ok Ron. Everything's ok, there's nothing to worry about. I know you've been feeling a little overwhelmed about all of this, but you have to understand this is not a dream, not a ploy of any kind. What you see at the other end of the couch is real, and I know she looks just like someone you've loved all your life, and you're right, that isn't her; that is not Kim."

"What you see over there is here to help take care of you and protect you. Wade Load, WAID and Kim herself decided that if something were to happen and you were in a position where you were unable to fully take care of yourself, then what you see was to be created to come to you and do all these things for you and to provide you with some familiar companionship as well," calmed the little mole rat soothingly into Ron's ear.

"Are you ok now?," to which Ron nodded, looking at his lap mate patiently sitting at the other end of the couch, smiling shyly, as Rufus continued.

"Not gonna freak out any more are you?" Ron shook his head, still looking at his visitor.

"So if you're ok now, why don't you go over to her and sort of introduce yourself to her, even though it may seem a little weird to do this with someone so familiar to you. Ok?" At Ron's nod, Rufus then jumped down onto the armrest and scampered along the back of the couch to the other end of it near their guest.

Ron slowly stood up, wobbled a bit, and then walked slowly over to the other end of the couch. As he came to a stop, his guest stood up and came up to her full 5'7'' in height about a foot or two from his 6'1" frame.

Extending his right hand to her for a handshake greeting Ron said, "Hi, my name is Stop Ronnable.. Man, this is soooo the drama. I mean Ron Stoppable, I live around here. Pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

Giggling, his lady guest replied and extended her hand for the handshake greeting contribution of her own, "You're funny, but I think I like you. Pleased to meet you too, but I don't have a name right now. I wasn't given one when I was created, and I'm kind of hoping that you'd help come up with a name for me, if that's ok with you."

Nodding, Ron continued to stare at his new acquaintance and then guided her to a seating position on the couch, each facing the other; him in total confusion, her in quiet, patient humor.

Finally, Ron began: "Well, I guess it would help if you'd talk a bit about yourself. It may help me think of a name for you. But I'll have to tell you that you look so much like someone that, until a few years ago, was by my side for over 6 decades, nearly 5 of them as my wife," his voice softening and his shoulders sagging as he said this.

At this his guest placed a hand on his shoulder, gave him a look of sad sympathy, and nodded.

"It's just that you look so much like her that I don't know if I should name you after someone that I loved for so long and is no longer here, but looking at you brings up so many very pleasant, and then sad, memories. I'm just so conflicted about the whole thing right now and seeing you makes me remember how much I miss Kim," sniffled the widower.

"Yeah, I gathered that from our little introduction earlier, and from all the memories I was downloaded of your and her times together," at this Ron perked up and started to ask a couple of questions, but she held up a hand to him and asked him to wait a little while before bringing up any questions.

"What I can tell you is that I am very familiar with the relationship that you and Kim Possible, then Stoppable had from the first day you met until the day she passed away and left this existence. WAID's creator, Dr. Wade Load, worked with your wife, Kim, to record as much as she could contribute by video, audio or other means so this could be used in the way you now see before you. I possess all of her recorded memories as well. These she passed on more through a process that Dr. Load developed with the assistance of work done with brainwaves pioneered by Kim's mother, Dr. Anne Possible, years ago. You, yourself, went through a recording process like this during the physicals you took down through the years."

"That's right! I remember going through several Q & A sessions through the years where I was sitting in front of a video camera or audio recorder, or when a brainwave test of some kind was performed during annual company physicals!" came the reply from Ron.

"I remember Wade telling me that this was for a family history project of his and the additional EEG work in the physical was for some of the same project and to check for abnormalities of the brain. He always came back saying that they could never find anything there, so I was ok," chuckled the former guinea pig.

"Look," Ron said, "I just want you to know that no matter what we decide to name you, I probably will slip up and call you KP from time to time. I hope you won't get offended or think anything less of me if I do that or get down sometimes. It's just that I loved her so much and for so long, that it hurts to see you here looking like she did not long after the birth of Cindy, our 3rd child, and all the other memories that come from having been with her."

"I understand Ron, and won't be offended. One of the things I'm here for is to provide companionship for you. I may be here to take care of you as a bodyguard and protector, but I am also here to keep you company and walk along side you for as long as it takes, for the rest of your life, as it is."

"So, let's talk about me, and you, so we can get a name for me based upon what you feel it should be. Ok?," said the holo-guest.

"Ok. Let's start with what you can tell me about yourself," started Ron as they began a conversation that went on till well past sunset.

----

When Ron called it a night in his office, he led the other two to his home near the BN offices and had a light, late evening snack of cheese, fruit and juice: a holdover from his days of a strictly regimented diet plan that Kim put in place decades before, calming her fears that Ron's gorging himself on unhealthy processed food would lead him to an early grave. And no, Rufus didn't try to attack the cheese tray.

Once done, Ron retired to his bedroom, lying down on his side of the California King bed, as usual; facing inward on his side. Rufus took his regular place on a pillow of his own on the headboard. The only difference this time was that their guest joined them, lounging on 'Kim's' side of the bed, on her side and facing inward herself, but about a foot away from Ron. It was still a bit 'awk-weird' as it was put during their little talk earlier that night for him to revert back to old habits so soon after meeting a doppelganger of his dear, departed wife; but Ron was sure that it was best to 'take the plunge' with this new sleep arrangement for the trio. During the night, though 'she' was clearly away from Ron in bed, his sense of someone nearby very familiar to his heart, led him to reach his arms out to bring into his grasp what he had missed for so long. She, fully aware of what was happening, scooted over to Ron and lay, cradled in his arms, for the rest of the night, listening to his murmurings about his KP, a smile on both of their faces.

The next day dawned with the trio lounging together in the bed. Ron in his PJ's, Rufus on a pillow over on the headboard of the bed, and Ron's escort laying in his arms, wearing an old hockey jersey of his and light sweat pants. Though two of the three actually didn't need sleep, they 'rested' fully alert during the time Ron was slumbering besides the two AI driven entities.

Upon waking, Ron sheepishly smiled down to his bedmate, mumbled an apology and slowly opened his arms to release his new 'Cuddlebuddy' from his grasp. No other words were spoken as Ron made his way to his bathroom to start his day. While Ron was there, the other two hung out, sitting in a chair at (her), or on (Rufus), the island in the middle of the kitchen floor waiting for him to prepare his breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, Ron went through a series of login procedures to start prepping a healthy breakfast for himself. Not willing to speak about the previous night just yet, talk revolved around his very modern, automated, kitchen that gave people the option of preparing meals themselves or having the kitchen do it automatically. Ron, a traditionalist, preferred to prepare his own meals, most of the time, while the general public overall went with the automatic process when this creation was unleashed on the world years back.

"Here's the latest version of a wiz-bang creation from Load Enterprises, 'The Fully Automated Kitchen'. Not much of a catchy name, but that was Wade's way with some things that weren't a passion with him: 'Just give it a name!'" Ron said while sweeping his arm around behind him in a grand gesture. "Though it has his corporate name stamped on it, I was the main consultant for the overall design and functionality of the end result. There's something about engineering-types who get out of hand when designing things for the rest of the human race. They may be wizards at creating things, but they still need someone who can 'humanize' them so the rest of us are able to use them. It's kind of like that time way back in the past when the only people who could understand the first VCR manuals were the people who wrote them, not the general public."

"So you just login to the system with an ID & password, palm screen reader, then the retinal scan, and you can either have it, OR allow you to prepare nearly anything you can imagine to eat. Well, others could. I've been locked out, of both systems, from certain foods or dishes via the system on Kim's orders to Wade when these things started being created several years ago. She was looking out for my health and made it a standing order that no matter what, even if she left this '_plane of existence_' before me, any system that Wade Load had access to he was to make it top priority to, and I quote: '_see to it that he ate healthy until it was Ron's time to go to his final reward_.' end quote!" recited the culinary & gustatory frustrated chef.

"I see," replied Ron's guest as she started to fidget in her seat, with a small smile on her face, her expression looking a little 'cat-ate-the-canary' like for some reason.

"Yeah, we had some arguments about that, but in the end, she persuaded me that it was for the best. Not some '_I know what's best for you_' and then Ron, or life, gets all whack and out of control kind of thing. It was for the best for me, but somehow it contributed to her passing way before her time, her stressing about my health and eating habits. Many of the arguments were over Nacos and if I could have any, or how much… If I could do it all over again, I'd have fought less about what she wanted for me with all of that," lamented the saddened husband.

"I think I can understand on some level," replied his guest reflecting his sadness in her eyes, reaching across the island to him with a hand.

Taking a slow breath, Ron continued, "Nacos and anything considered 'junk food': pizza, unhealthy burgers, fries, hot dogs, most pastries, you name it. I was restricted from preparing it for myself. If it was for others, they knew I wouldn't mooch off of them, and after a while, they were on Kim's side of the issue, so I had nowhere to turn. Even from friends or family, especially them!"

"As it is, I can cook nearly anything that is cleared in the system, either here or any kitchen accessed by this system. Then there are restaurants; almost all of them are under control of this system and the same restrictions apply there, too. The process is the same throughout: login to the system, cook or have prepared, only those items or foods allowed for my consumption. If the food I prepare is for others, then I am allowed access to cook, but only if someone else co-logs into the system with me. But their login and mine are done separately so no one can misuse the other's login," said Ron as his mind started working on what he just said.

"So, you'll cook something for yourself right now?" quietly came the direction-changing question from across the kitchen island.

"Yeah, I was going to work on a little turkey bacon, with an egg-white omelet cooked in olive oil and wheat toast with strawberry jam, sugar-free of course, with skim milk and orange juice. Anything I can do for you?"

"No, I don't believe that will be necessary, me being a hologram as it is."

"Ok, no worries, just being polite and all that"

"Thanks, I appreciate that. So, Ron. Any ideas on what you want to name me? If its not too soon for you to come up with one for me, that is."

"Well, I've been thinking about that since last night," taking on a thoughtful pose.

"Let's see what I've learned about you:"

"You are a hard-light hologram

"You are the spitting image of Kim Possible, or Stoppable as the case may be

"You possess nearly all of the memories of her life

"You act so much like her it feels like she is here again

"You can do nearly anything she was physically able to do, and more actually, within reason

"You look so darn much like her it hurts

"You sound so much like her

"You felt so much like her in my arms when we were sleeping earlier

"I'm very surprised that I can feel you as I can...

"Oh, and if you don't mind my saying so, having you there with me last night, well, ah, that is to say… Anyway, it was the best nights sleep I've had since… well, you know.," Ron's voice trailing off, blushing lightly as he looked wistfully down into her emerald eyes.

"Yeah… I know," was the soft reply, from a softly smiling companion, a blush of her own on her cheeks as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. It's ok, you can say anything you want to. I'm here for you just like you were there for her for nearly all of her life. It's what she wanted for you 'cause she loved you and in some way wanted to help make up for all the times she took you for granted, or ignored you, or hurt you as she did all those years before you and she got together after the prom. I hope I can live up to what she wanted for you."

"Oh. Wow, I didn't know she still felt that way about our BFF-only years. I'd told her countless times that neither of us were perfect friends, but we were the best friends we could be for each other. Then we fell in love with each other and here we are 50+ years later. She even takes care of me from…," he trailed off.

"Yeah…. That she does," 'Kim' replied, as she rose from her chair going over to Ron, taking a hand in hers briefly.

"Now how about the name you've chose for me? I hope you did good."

Squaring up to her, taking a hand of hers in each of his, "So do I. Now, if it's all the same to you, could I call you Kim or KP? I'd rather not have to hesitate or stop to think of a name different from what I saw when I looked at you. That is, if it's ok with you."

"Well, if you're sure you want to do this, I'm ok with you giving me her name. From what I've learned about Kim from those memories and the way you spoke about her last night and this morning, I'd be proud and honored to have her name. Thank you, Ron," said the newly 'christened' companion of Ron Stoppable, coming to him and giving him a hug, burying her head in his chest as they wrapped their arms around each other, that was returned for several moments. Ron stroking her hair with one hand while holding her around her lower back with the other.

"Great. Now, it's on to getting me some breakfast, then how about we wander about the area and see how things are around here since being visited by Warmonga yesterday?," said Ron as they parted from the hug.

"I'd like that, but just to let you know, what WAID is aware of, so am I."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're directly hooked into his system, so you have 'real-time' knowledge of what he has viewed or is aware of."

"That's right. How about later I show you some other capabilities I have because of this technology?" At this Ron's eyebrows rose high into his hairline.

"And I'm NOT talking about anything weird or kinky, DOM-boy!" teased Kim to a now badly blushing man in the spotlight.

"DDD-DOM-boy?," stuttered the now confused senior citizen.

"Yeah, Monique-speak for 'Dirty Old Man'," retorted holo-Kim, "I'm not setup for anything like that. Mostly 'Family-hour' stuff only for me. Kim was way ahead of the Y-chromosome on that one. She wanted you to be happy with me, but didn't want you to let your imagination run wild in that direction."

"Ohhhhh, no! No! No! Nothing like that! I wouldn't have asked anything of you like that," blushed Ron. "But you've piqued my interest about some of what you are capable of as well as the possibility of others like yourself."

"Huh, what do you mean? Others like me?"

"Later. You'll see."

"But…"

"I promise, nothing that goes against what you said you won't do. You have my word on that," protested the keeper of the 'power of imagination.'

"Well, ok. I'll leave it at that. Now about you getting some of that breakfast you were going to prepare?"

"On the way."

----

After breakfast, the trio made their way on foot into the neighborhood around Ron's home. The path he followed was part of a walking program Kim designed for Ron to help him stay in shape in his advancing years. After walking an area of several blocks, they returned home and made plans to take his car to go into the Tri-city area to explorer further. Ron said he had some specific places he wanted to check on and things to do, but wouldn't say more than that.

Ron decided to let the kitchen system prepare his lunch since he was a little tired from the journey into his neighborhood. Once again, he went through the login procedures and had a healthy meal prepared, this time lamenting his lack of his favorite food, the Naco. Just for grins, he attempted to access the system to see if the system lockouts put in place were still there. And once again, he was met with the 'Access Denied' messages with WAID, himself appearing on a display screen to see what had brought up this denial of service at Ron's kitchen.

"Hey Ron, I see you've once again tried to have the kitchen produce a Naco for you, and once again, you've been denied," sighed the AI.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if the system would still lock me out from foods like that one, especially after all that has happened. And I wanted to show 'Kim' here what I have gone through for the last 3 decades."

"Oh? Kim? You've decided to name her Kim after all?"

"Yes, after thinking it over from last night and this morning, I decided that it would be best if she was named after Kim, to avoid any confusion or hesitation on my part when talking to her or anything. That and the fact that she is so much like her, I felt that maybe she should be named after her. She said she has no problems with this, as I'm sure you learned earlier."

"Yeah, you got me there."

"Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, how's your surveillance of my home going, after hours?"

"Same as always. My scanners and video/audio pickups have no problems with any room in your house."

"Yeah, about that. Could we go back to the privacy settings that were in place when Kim was still alive? I know you have your reasons, but with holo-Kim here, there isn't much of a reason to keep a full watch going on in some places in the house. And while I'm thinking about it, could you have her not record or transmit while, at least in the bedroom for now?"

"Ok, same privacy settings as before, and your privacy will be respected… you old dog, you!"

"WAID! Come on! I'm in my early 70's for crying out loud! I'm not sure that my heart could take what you are insinuating! Especially with someone powered as 'she' is!" Kim was now giggling at Ron's protests to a slightly faux-incredulous WAID.

"Yeah, right. After the diet program and exercise regimen Kim had you stay on, your cardiovascular system and overall body strength is better than most 30 year olds. But I'm just teasing you, you know?"

"I know. Now how about we check through some of the 'features' of Kim the system has for her version of holograms."

"Such as?"

"Well, how about a feature we discussed last night where she can look just like Kim of nearly any age or wearing anything that she would wear?"

"Ok. Kim, please stand just a few feet away from and stand perfectly still for a few seconds."

Doing so, the 27-year old Kim Stoppable in a lime green T-shirt, tan slacks and brown flats, shimmered into a 45-year old form of the woman, now wearing a blue short-sleeve button down shirt, dark grey slacks and black flats. Her face lined as he remembered it as well as the grey lightly mixed in with her auburn hair, and her form that of the Kim of that age.

"Wow, she told me about this feature, and it still doesn't prepare you for actually seeing it for the first time."

"That's right Ron. She can alter her appearance to whatever age you want her to be, not to mention, you can dictate what she would wear also. So what would you like her appearance to be for now?"

"Well, far be it for me to want to have arm-candy as we go out into the city," dodging an elbow to the ribs from 'Kim' just then, "I'll go with her as she is right now. But I can request her to take any appearance of Kim that has been saved in the system, right?"

"Correct on that one Ron. There were enough video or photographs of Kim in her life so it makes it pretty easy to take from and recreate her appearance to nearly anything from her birth to her passing on. So, she can appear to you based on whatever your heart desires ," replied the AI. "But, there were only so many recordings of her voice, so her voice will not deviate too much, no matter the age of Kim Possible or Stoppable you have her appear as.

"Ok. I'll keep this in mind for later. Now what I would like to know is if you have the capability to create more hard light holograms, and up to how many at a time?"

"Well, I can keep Kim up and running, and I can produce and maintain up to 50 at a time before straining the power requirement draw from my systems. But they are all to be where I can project them and they can fairly function as well as what they are supposed to be. Why?"

"Let's just say that I have a special project in mind for today and besides that, I think it would be nice to go to, say a restaurant, and have 'someone' or 'someone's' there to interact with while there. Wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so. Anything else you want to know?"

"Well, except for a question of where I can and can't go and still have 'Kim' here with me, I'm sure that I'll have more questions as things develop."

"Let's see, as long as the cold fusion reactors are functioning, I can keep her up and running anywhere I have my systems running and projectors are available nearly everywhere 'I' am. Kim can tell you herself about the limitations as they come up."

"Ok, gotcha. So, 'KP', Rufus, shall we adjourn to my car for an afternoon of fun and games?"

"Oh yeah," "Absolutely," came from the pair as Ron extended his crooked left arm out to 'Kim' and held his right shoulder so Rufus could climb on for the short trek to his car.

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

----


	5. 3 – Visitation, and fun with holograms

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**All the Nacos in the World**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

All other characters (and there are too many to name or cross-reference) belong to their creators or are their own persons. All I intend to do is have a little fun with them in here… I blame Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for suggesting their inclusion...

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 3 - Visiting family, and fun with holograms

After escorting Kim and Rufus to his car, Ron stepped away, pulled out his old Kimmunicator, and called WAID.

"WAID, the first thing I'm going to do today is have the three of us visit Kim. Then there are a few things that I'm going to need you to setup for me today in town, but before I do this, I'd like it if you could end the communications you have with 'Kim' and Rufus that allow them to see and know what you are doing from your end. They can transmit to you, but you won't necessarily send anything to them that is related to what I'm going to ask you to do for me the next couple of days. It's just for what I have planned for today, and maybe later in the future. I'll have the Kimmunicator to contact you if I need to make any changes to this request."

"If you don't mind my asking: Why?"

"Lets just say that want my plans to be known only by the two of us for the next couple of days. Ok?"

"Ok. Done. Now what do you have in mind?"

"Well, let's see…," as Ron then informed WAID of his plans for the following days.

----

Several minutes later Ron drove the three of them to the Middleton cemetery where he spent an hour visiting with various members of the Stoppable and Possible families who passed on over the years. With Rufus on a shoulder, Ron spent most of the time with Kim at the plot they had reserved for the two of them, speaking with his soul mate about the activities of the last 24 hours. During his recounting of the previous day's events, he called for holo-Kim to stand beside him as he got to her and Wade's surprise to him.

"Kim, I'd like to introduce to you, your gift to me, as you set it up with Wade. Her name is 'Kim'," his voice trailing off.

His voice gathering in volume, he continued, "Yeah… I named her after you. Well, it was partly because of the results of what you, yourself, did over the years, so except for flesh and blood she is just like you in so many ways. And the rest of the reasons were because I didn't want to see 'you' and have to think of a name other than what I saw before me. After Rufus helped me get over the shock of meeting her, thanks again little buddy, we sat and talked of anything, everything and nothing for hours. It was almost like you were still here, except for you not being here and all the humanity ending stuff that went on, and.."

"Ron, focus," whispered 'Kim', "You're rambling."

"Oh, yeah," said the Ron of old, "Right, thanks."

"No problem"

Turning back to Kim's grave marker, "Well, anyway. She and I started a conversation that seemed to continue from where you and I left off just before you left us, and I'd like to thank you for doing this for me. WAID explained how this came about and why. All those years of watching your back led to the best years of my life and now, in this way, you are repaying me for that and watching my back for the time I have left. But if I had to do it all over again, I'd make sure that you wouldn't have gone that way or that soon, before me," said Ron as his voice faded.

"I've always loved you and always will. Having 'Kim' here just shows me how much you love me and when we meet up together again, I'll have to show you how much more I do, indeed, love you."

At this 'Kim' was pulled into a gentle one-armed hug by her namesake's husband, which she returned. "And just like it always was for us, she and I stand side-by-side like you and I used to."

Ron continued on with his talk with his wife, with his two companions present for several minutes more, before slowly, tearfully walking back to the car and driving back home. It was decided that Ron was to rest up from his visit with Kim before venturing out again that day.

----

Once back at Ron's home WAID was called up on the entertainment center.

"WAID, do you have any results from your scans from yesterday? Like what exactly happened and did this happen to all humans, and only humans? Then, how the heck didn't I get zapped back into a zygote? Lastly, did Warmonga get that signal sent back to her home world? I'd hate that the last days of my life were spent waiting for these people to come storming in here. You know?"

"Ok, Ron, first thing's first. Once Warmonga's life went into reverse, her ship's computer automatically took control and landed it about 50 miles east of Middleton. I was able to hack into the ship's computer and learned that the device was something Drakken called a 'Rejuvenator'. There was a little bit of information available that explained that the device could age a person forward or have it regress. You could age a person to a point several years in his or her future, or back to that a baby, or as we all saw yesterday, all the way back to sperm and egg. The Rejuvenator all by itself could not do this on as large as a scale as it did. That's where Warmonga's ship came in: there was more than enough power present in her ship to give it the boost necessary to spread the beam around the globe via the satellites circling the planet. We were very lucky that Drakken's gizmo lived down to the legacy of its creator and was able to zap her too."

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't have wanted to be around to see her or her invasion force landing here. Speaking about that, did she get that signal off to her home world?"

"From what I can tell, she didn't get a chance to send anything out from her ship but that age regression beam of hers. I also noted that there was no automatic distress signal sent out either. So now that's two questions you've asked. Ready for more?"

"Yeah, keep it coming."

"It seems that only humans got affected by this ray."

"Not our 'cousins'?"

"No, only human DNA was affected. Drakken was able to keep this gadget from deviating from one species on the planet to others with similar DNA."

"Ok, I guess the evolutionary debate will start all over again, won't it? And after I'm gone, you will be able to watch how things progress over time, won't you?"

"Yeah, but there is still the possibility of.."

"That's alright WAID, say no more," said Ron waving his hands in front of him, shushing the AI from continuing down that path of discussion.

"Oh, yeah. I'm done with that topic for now and will say no more," replied the chagrinned AI.

"Now, why did I NOT get zapped by this juvenator beam thingy and turned into a zygote like the rest of the people on the planet?"

"Well, from what I can determine after analyzing the residual radiation on the outside of the panic room, it was a combination of all the coatings placed on it when it was created, several that had been put on the structure over the years, the insulation and metals making up the room, and a trace of MMP radiation from inside. By themselves, or in various combinations together, they couldn't have shielded you from that beam. But, in the combination and quantities they were combined, you were spared from disappearing like the other 10 billion or so people on the planet."

"Man, talk about having some cobbled together shield protecting a body. You also said something about MMP radiation?" questioned the last ultimate monkey master.

"Yeah, like I said, there were some things that by themselves couldn't have shielded you, and even your MMP wouldn't have been enough. But in combination with the other things I mentioned, it was enough to keep you at your present age and from regressing all the way back in your age to zero."

"So, but for the grace of God, Styrofoam, NASA-grade shielding, UVA and UVB among other coatings, and MMP, go I?"

"Pretty much, Ron. Kind of a 'Better living through chemistry' kind of thing with a dollop of mystical monkey power mixed in."

"Well that takes care of my questions about this. I guess I dodged a major bullet here, but except for you guys, I'm all alone here. I hope it will all turn out ok," said the suddenly lonely man.

"On the provisions end of things, I can make sure that you won't starve with my systems taking care of this. As for shelter, power, heat, light, clothing, I've got that covered too. You won't have to worry about that either. Now for health, there is a wealth of information available to me to use to help you with just about any thing within reason related to you getting sick or hurt; up to a point that is."

"Now as for you being lonely, we'll do all we can to help with that. 'Kim' here was planned for and created with that in mind for you, Ron. Think on that and talk it over with her, ok? Rufus and I will give you all the privacy you need on that, I promise."

"Well, ok, I guess this will take some time to get used to. Now how about a little more freedom with some of the vices I was restricted from all these years? I mean, I hope that I can expect to 'live a little' under the circumstances I am now living in, can't I?" queried the Naco deprived septuagenarian.

"I'm afraid not Ron. Kim left explicit orders about you and junk food, especially Nacos. Only so many a year and spread out so your exercise and diet program can keep their influence on your body to a minimum. You know that. Half the arguments you two had was on Nacos per year alone! Even with what's happened, her orders still stand."

"Ok, I understand and will try to deal. Now how about the three of us get a look at things in Middleton as I requested they be setup with WAID earlier?"

"Ron, what things? What did you ask WAID to do for you?" came the worried question from 'Kim'.

"Well, that's what we'll just have to find out together, won't we?" returned Ron.

----

Once again the trio piled into Ron's car and drove the short distance into downtown Middleton. With Ron playing tour guide, he and his entourage began a little stroll to various shops and points of interest.

The first stop was at a bakery named 'Howard's' Fine Pastries'. They were met by four individuals; each one was about 5 foot 5 inches tall, a little dumpy in appearance, wearing white smocks, black pants and shoes, with aprons tied at the waist. The leader of them came forward, identified himself as Moses, and greeted the latest customers to their little shop. His hair was black and looked like he had it cut while wearing a bowl on his head; his face displayed a pleasant smile, but you could tell that smiling wasn't something he did that often. He then introduced the remaining members of his staff; two of them as brothers Sam and Jerome, the first older and the latter younger than he, and the last individual as Louis, a longtime friend.

Sam had black hair, like he did, but it was cut longer in front and was parted down the middle, leaving it hanging down in his face much of the time. He looked a little lost some of the time during the introductions to the visitors.

Jerome was identified as the baby of the family and referred to as 'Babe' during introductions, had his hair cut very close to his head, giving him a round-head look. His disposition was a bit care-free and you could see the mischievousness in his eyes as they darted about during the introductions. His eyes lit up when he spied Rufus on Ron's shoulder.

Louis had a bald spot in the front of his head and it was surrounded by a wiry mass of hair that rose up around the bald spot. He looked like he really cared about things, but felt resigned to deal with what came his way.

After the conversations drew to an end, the three 'customers' wandered about the bakery, looking over the wares of the shop. While Kim was keeping an eye on Ron as he strolled around the cakes, she noticed that Babe was behind Ron and no longer wearing the outfit he had on when they entered the bakery.

Now dressed as if on a safari, with boots, khaki shorts, brown shirt and pith helmet, Babe seemed to be stalking something at or near Ron. His eyes intently focused on a spot near the middle of Ron's right leg, she realized he was looking directly at the cargo pocket where Rufus had retreated to after earlier introductions. It was then that she noticed this 'hunter' was holding a seltzer bottle in his hands, had several spray containers of whipped cream in pouches on his belt, and a butterfly net strapped across his back.

Just as Kim called out to Ron about his shadow, Babe activated his seltzer bottle, spraying Rufus and Ron's cargo pocket. To say that Rufus was not a happy camper, would be an understatement as he shook off the water bath he received and leapt out of Ron's cargo pocket and onto a shelf of éclairs, cream and jelly filled doughnuts. Upon landing on an éclair, the filling shot out and hit Ron in the ear. While Ron reacted to this, Rufus then took some of the jelly fills and in rapid succession, either squeezed or threw them at Babe who was approaching with his butterfly net. Hit in the face, Babe then backed off and took out a spray bottle of whipped cream and, with a dramatic flair about him, declared, "Of course you know, this means war!" as he started spraying the little robotic mole rat.

Ron, who was hit with the filling 'shrapnel' backed away from Rufus and Babe and circled around the shop to the pie shelf on the other side of the building. Watching the battle with Rufus and his assailant, Ron gathered up a couple of lemon meringue pies then slowly and quietly made his way back to the skirmish, but behind the instigator of this event. When he was within a couple of feet from behind the 'big game hunter', Ron called out to him and threw a pie in his general direction. What he didn't count on was the reaction of his intended target who ducked out of the way of the pie, which sailed on and hit Rufus head-on and knocked him into a bowl of cream filling on a table behind him.

Yelling obscenities, Rufus emerged from the bowl, covered in cream, meringue, lemon filling and a holding large spoon, filled with the contents of the bowl. Gaining the proper grip on the spoon, Rufus catapulted a large scoop of the cream at Ron, who also ducked.

At that moment from the kitchen came Moses, who was shouting questions about the ruckus going on in the shop, and was splatted in the face by the flying dollop of cream filling. After clearing some of the filling from his eyes, he saw standing in the aisle, Babe dressed as he was, holding the seltzer and whipped cream bottles, dripping in various fillings, cream, fruit filling and doughnuts, then Ron covered in cream filling and holding a lemon meringue pie, Rufus standing in a bowl of cream filling holding a spoon (which he tried unsuccessfully to hide behind his back), and Kim standing off to the side, unmolested at this point, open-mouthed and eyes wide in shock.

While glaring at Babe, Moses' yelled out: "Why, I'll murdelize ya!" right before all hell broke loose in the shop.

Ron once more chunked a pie at Babe, who again ducked, which lead to another bystander to be hit by a wayward pastry: Kim. Surprised, and shortly thereafter furious, she gathered up a Black Forest Cake on a shelf behind her and threw it at Ron, but he didn't get it as Babe, chuckling at his dodging the two pies, rose up to tease Ron and took the entire cake in the back of his head. Ron and Rufus, taking advantage of the change in directed fire, gathered up what ammunition they could and moved over to another aisle for cover and concealment. Moses then picked up some raspberry tortes and went looking for Rufus.

While this was going on the remaining two members of the bakery staff came out, each holding five pound bags of flour. After Sam shouted "Hey, what's going on out here?" came a barrage of cakes, pies, cream and jelly filling that hit the newcomers to the battle in the upper body and faces, coating them quite well. At this the flour exploded into the air, clouding the air for a time in this 'smoke-screen', and covering them with a heavy dusting of the powder.

After a pause from the clearing flour explosion, all started scrambling for pastries and places to hide or launch attacks on the others.

Kim, still in the aisle where she was hit by Ron's errant pie, began tossing out cakes and pies at anyone she could see, while taking return fire of éclairs, bear claws and fritters from Ron and Babe. Rufus had snuck off to the doughnut holes and was firing them off at his pal and the baby brother. Moses circled around with the tortes and started throwing them at Rufus from behind the cash register.

Sam and Louis fashioned a sling-shot from suspenders they found in a closet and began launching pies and ice cream cakes at any exposed target from their vantage point near the cooler. Not being in a mobile position, they took more fire than they were able to send out, soon becoming a favorite target when the others were hidden from their roaming adversaries.

Meanwhile, Babe had slunk over to the cake aisle and picked up the top two layers of a wedding cake. Ducking down to avoid Rufus who was now working from a top shelf on the wall over by the cookies, he crept over to a covered position by the ice machine a few feet from the mortar pit that was Sam's and Louis' location. Rising slowly with the cake top in his hands, he alerted his intended targets with his soft 'nyuck, nyuck, nyuck' as he drew back to toss it at them. Unable to thwart Babe's sneak attack so close to them, the two sitting ducks only did what they could and hit the floor as the frosted projectile slammed into the wall above them with a loud 'Thunk', impaling the bride & groom just inches above their heads.

"Hey!" came a shout from Sam. "Watch it with those cake tops!"

"Yeah! You could hurt somebody with that!" seconded Louis. "Lay off throwing stuff like that, will ya?"

"Ok, ok. No more cake tops. I'll stay with the softer stuff from now on," came back the admonished Babe as he ran back to a more secure spot behind the brownies. "How about Fruit Cakes?" he asked.

"No Fruit Cakes!" was the unanimous chorus from all around him.

During this interlude, Rufus repositioned himself on another shelf that allowed easy access to the ceiling fan over by the peanut & chocolate chunk cookies. Once there he stocked up on these cookies and jumped on a blade of the slowly turning fan, from which he began to pelt exposed combatants from the revolving 'high ground' he now was holding. Babe received the brunt of his assault from his station on high, while Rufus was successful in dodging return fire from below as he moved along the length of his fan blade so as to be an irregular target. As he rose to peg a chocolate covered doughnut at Rufus, Babe took a face full of chocolate and peanut cookies, thrown at quite the velocity from one surprisingly strong mole rat. 'The mole rat really holds a grudge', came to Ron's mind as he dodged a cinnamon roll chunked his way by Kim from across the floor.

His position compromised, Ron ducked down and made his way over to the carrot cake display, while getting plinked on the head a few times by peanuts or chocolate chunks from Rufus. 'Guess I didn't tick him off as badly as Babe did', thought the moving target.

Once at the carrot cakes, Ron then took a few slices from a tray and began his patient wait for a target of opportunity. He didn't have to wait long as a flash of red popped up off to his left two aisles over, behind the oatmeal raisin cookies. Just as Kim raised up to fling, like shuriken, two cookies at Rufus as his fan blade swung by her again, Ron dart-tossed a slice of carrot cake directly into her right ear from ten feet away.

Somewhat surprised by the attack from a blind spot, Kim wobbled a bit and wheeled around to send those cookies at Ron instead. At that point, Rufus delivered a barrage of the cookies he had left with him at Kim, hitting her back and head several times. Moses then sent all of the tortes he had left at Kim as well, smacking her in the back, too. This was followed by a pair of lemon pies from Sam and Louis hitting Kim in the face. The coup-de-grace was delivered by Babe when he sent a devils food cake arcing through the air to land directly on the top of Kim's head, and followed up with a seltzer spray to her face.

At this point, before she could react, all combatants, with some form of pastry in hand, yelled out: "Banzai!" and converged on Kim's position in the shop. With nothing in paw, Rufus did a swan dive off the fan as it swung around one more time and landed on Kim's head, distracting her from the converging assailants. Once upon Kim, she was the recipient of a hand-to-hand smearing of pastry that was a sight to behold. She gave as good as she got, is all that could be said about this close order combat.

Once done with her, it turned into a free-for-all as each participant grabbed whatever was in reach and applied to whomever was nearby. After a couple of minutes of this chaos, it all ended when everyone started laughing and fell to the floor, unable to stand due to the slippery floor and hysteria of the pastry combatants.

After several minutes, all were able to get to a part of the shop where they could stand with little trouble. Then towels were located to begin cleaning the sticky mess from Ron and Rufus. The other four 'Battle of the Bakery' veterans had no such problems as they just 'shimmered' and their holograms reset to what they looked like when all of this started nearly a half an hour earlier. This time Kim appeared as she did when she was 30 years old, wearing loose fitting jeans, a dark red button down, short sleeve shirt and white sneakers. Ron, on the other hand, needed to get cleaned up further and into some clean clothes.

The trio of Ron, Kim and Rufus then bid adieu to Moses, Louis, Jerome and Sam, better known to many others as Moe, Larry, Curly and Shemp. They thanked them for the very entertaining time spent in the bakery, then the trio went down the street to the nearest hotel and gained entry to a room so Ron could shower and get the remnants of their adventure at the bakery cleaned off of his body. While Ron showered, Kim went to a nearby Club Banana where she picked out clothing in his size and returned to the room with them. She returned to the room just as Ron stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair while in a robe, each startling the other with their simultaneous entrance into the room.

"Yipe!... Phew. Well, that almost stopped my heart!" which was accompanied by an ancient 'scream of courage' from Ron.

"Sorry, Ron, I didn't know you were just coming into the room as I opened the door. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just let me sit here on the bed and catch my breath. Now then, I see you went to 'Club Banana' and picked out some clothes for me. So what did you pick out for me to wear the rest of the day? Oh, I need to add that we'll have to dress up a little bit for when we go to eat here in town at my restaurant later today. Nothing too fancy; maybe dressy casual."

"Ok, here's what I got for you for the moment," said Kim as she laid out her choices for Ron's attire on the bed.

Kim had picked out a blue, long-sleeve dress shirt, charcoal grey slacks, black shoes, socks, and belt, as well as a pair of boxers. All in Ron's size as she did know his measurements, after all.

"Nice choices, Kim. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, since you mentioned dressing up a bit later, I saw a jacket that would go well with this ensemble. We can go back on our way and pick it up, if you don't mind."

"Alright, we can do that when I get finished here. So, what did you think of our little pie fight earlier today?" as Ron started dressing.

"Welll, I wasn't sure what was going on with safari-boy stalking Rufus. Then the water and pastry started flying before I knew what was happening…. Say, was this something that you arranged with WAID earlier?"

"Yeah, it was, but before you ask, this was the only thing like this I had him set up for us. Anything else that involves his holograms, will not result in something like we did earlier. It's just that after seeing all those film shorts of those guys from years ago, I always wanted to experience something like that with them!" replied the slapstick comedy fan.

"Ok, if that's all that you two cooked up that will ATTACK us while we're getting around out here, then I'm not going to complain. But, it was fun, up until all of you ganged up on me! What was that all about anyway?"

"Lets just say that part of the experience I wanted dealt with was for Kim to be overwhelmed in a non-lethal situation that wouldn't result in me getting smacked around like a pinball machine when it was over. Smearing the pastry all over you was just 'icing' on the cake, so to speak."

"Uh, huh. Yeah, well, I was able to track whose hands went where and yours were the only ones that roamed into… Well let's just say, that if I wanted to, you'd have been soooo 'Tilted' when I was through with you."

"Um, sorry about that. I guess I was a little too familiar with you too soon. I apologize for that and hope you can forgive me. I was just in the swing of things there and was reacting as if it really was Kim there."

"No, it's ok. I was just playing you a little. I really mean it; no harm, no foul. Just look at this as breaking the ice with you and me in all of this. Ok?"

"Ok. Then there was this 'guy thing' that happens when we wrestle with beautiful girls who would not have too much of a problem smearing them with pies and…and… Ok… I'll just… shut up right…about… now," stuttered the last remaining member of the 'foot-in-mouth-club', as he started blushing profusely.

Kim shimmered once again. When completed, Ron's mouth fell open. Stepping the short distance over to Ron to lift his jaw was a 25-year old version of what he last saw during the Moodulated Middleton Days Festival of his youth. Stepping back, with the same smoldering look he saw on her face when he picked her up that night, wearing an LBD that could set off fire alarms at 50 yards, with a hand on a cocked hip, a husky-voiced Kim replied, "Ok pastry commando, we'll talk more about this later, so finish getting dressed and lets get out of here. You need to get something to eat and you're buying."

----


	6. 4 – Day of the Holograms

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**All the Nacos in the World**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

All other characters (and there are too many to name or cross-reference) belong to their creators or are their own persons. All I intend to do is have a little fun with them in here… I blame Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for suggesting their inclusion...

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort.

----------

Chapter 4 – Day of the Holograms

Once Ron's heart restarted, Kim really did look stunning in that LBD, he got dressed. A little distracted, he had difficulty putting on his pants until he fell back on the bed and laughed a little at his bout of fluster with this 'Kim' in his presence. Rallying, he persevered and got through this event with little trouble. Kim had to sit in a chair, she was laughing so hard, she couldn't stand up.

Standing, Ron extended an arm to Kim, motioned to Rufus to join him on his opposite shoulder, and said, "Well, I'm ready. Shall we go to our dinner date?"

"I'm ready if you are."

At this Ron, Kim and Rufus exited the room and then the hotel. Ron mentioned that due to what he had planned for the rest of the day, that maybe all parties should spend the night at a room in this hotel. They would be out until a bit late that night.

Once on the street, it became obvious that Ron and WAID's little operation was in full swing. The immediate are was occupied with holograms of various characters from Ron's memories of his years of viewing Television and movies.

There were 'cavemen' and 'cavewomen' in foot-powered cars traveling on the street. One particular sedan had two families and a dino-dog riding in it. In the front seat driving was the dad, a rather large, black haired man, while his red-headed wife was beside him and holding a red-haired girl who looked to be less than a year old. In the back seat was a short blonde haired man, his taller black haired wife was holding a blonde haired boy who was carrying a large club, who also looked to be about a year old too. The dino-dog was hanging just off the back of the 'car'.

There were several aerial glass-domed 'cars' flying high above them overhead, one in particular one had a family of four and a very large dog in it.

A black Trans-Am convertible drove by with dark haired mustachioed man wearing a black cowboy hat, with a small dark-haired woman sitting in the passenger seat beside him. The man had the kind of sly, smug look on his face of someone who was very confident of who he was and of his sex appeal. The woman looked a little 'froggy' in appearance, but had a large smile on her face nonetheless.

Chasing them was a very old police paddy wagon with about fifteen, or so 'police' officers hanging out the back, who were wearing long black coats and tall hats that hadn't been seen in service since the 1920's. The odd thing about them was they seemed to be constantly flailing about as the wagon weaved from side-to-side as they chased the Trans-Am.

Slowly coming up behind them was a brown sheriff's car with two men riding in it. The roof had been sheared off and the larger passenger was holding the hat in place on the head of the driver. Following them was an 18-wheeler, the cab occupied by the driver and his basset hound.

Ron stopped in the sidewalk and chuckled as he watched all of this going around him holding Kim's hand in his.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" came Kim's bemused question.

"Yeah, I am. It's one thing to see this on TV or in movies, it's another to see them up close. I just wanted to be up close and personal with some of my old memories of these characters."

At this point a quartet of boys, about ten years old, wearing some form of winter clothing, somewhat two-dimensional in appearance, approached them and asked for directions to their hometown, north of Denver. While doing so, four more children, all about nine years old, three boys and a girl, and a beagle, came up as well. While the second group waited their turn to talk to Ron, the fat boy in the first group insulted the beagle and two of the boys in the second group, one who was carrying a toy piano, the other carrying a blanket.

The dark haired girl in the second group then stormed up to the fat boy and slapped him across his face, knocking him to the ground, telling him to lay off her boyfriend. Her 'boyfriend' said he was not her boyfriend, leading her to head over to him and convince him that he, indeed, was her boyfriend. Ron made a comment to Kim that this little girl could probably take Shego in a fight.

Coming off the ground, the fat boy rushed the girl to take her down for the slap. The 'boyfriend' pushed the girl out of the way and hit the fat boy with his toy piano, knocking him to the ground with a crash-thrum that was normally heard from a concert piano, not a toy. At this, the other three friends rushed in and started fighting with the piano-armed group. The beagle rushed around the corner of nearby building and disappeared into an alley.

"Ron, are we going to get swept up in this one too?" asked the wary victim of a previous hologram-based brawl.

'Nah, not this time. Just move over here with me and watch the action.," replied the puppet master as he shepherded his group over to a building near them and out of the way of the altercation.

As they looked on, the two groups of kids were in a major fist-fight. Many punches and kicks were thrown, kids tossed into each other and quite a bit of rolling around on the ground. The boy with the blanket was using it as a bullwhip, snapping the backsides of the other four boys when he had an opening. Ron then pointed out that the beagle had returned and was a sight to see: Wearing a WWI pilot's goggles and scarf, he was astride the roof of a flying doghouse and was approaching the fight between the two groups of kids.

Once in final strafing run, he opened up on a kid from the first group who was wearing an orange hooded sweat top that was drawn tightly around his face. Several 'rounds' hit the boy, with red splotches appearing on his body, resulting in muffled screams coming from within the hood as he hit the ground.

All fighting stopped at this point, and all stood around the body of the little guy on the ground. A kid from the first group, wearing a knit cap with a beanie on top, pointed to the beagle circling around and started to yell: "You killed.." and was promptly hit with another barrage of incoming fire from the airborne canine. At this a kid wearing a square shaped hat with ear flaps continued the tirade: "You.." and then was also knocked to the ground by incoming fire from the strafing pooch.

Over on the side, Kim was getting a bit anxious at all the fighting and 'gunfire' going on in front of her. Turning to Ron she asked: "Ron what _is_ going on here? And did that flying dog really shoot those three kids?"

Leaning back on the wall of a building, his arms crossed over his chest and shaking his head, Ron chuckled as he replied, "It's ok. They weren't hurt in any way. I really wanted to see a fight between these two groups of cartoon kids I remembered from years ago. As for the gunfire, it's paintballs. Look, the three hit in the strafing run are getting up again and they're ok."

Once again the fight continued, but this time without the airborne beagle flying air cover, as a red tri-wing aircraft appeared and began chasing the flying doghouse around the block. With no air support, the fight became a little more evenly matched. That is if you discounted the dark-haired girl from the second group of kids. She started tearing through the first group of kids, kneeing, punching and tossing them all about the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Kim agreed, as one kid smacked into the wall next to her, "she could definitely take Shego."

Looking on, Rufus said, "Ouch, that 's gonna leave a mark."

After a couple more minutes of the brawl, the first group of kids broke off and ran towards the northern end of the block and disappeared around a corner. The second group went off in the other direction, as they watched their air support limp back to them and land his smoking, bullet-hole ridden doghouse in the street before taxiing off into the alley he came from earlier in the fight. Following along behind their comrade, they too turned into the alley. Shortly afterward, lively piano music was heard coming from the alley.

"Well, that was interesting," offered Ron as he lead his little group across the street in the direction of Club Banana. Kim just shook her head and followed along beside her escort.

Just before reaching the center line of the street, a roadrunner zipped by followed by a coyote wearing a cloth bib around his neck, holding a knife and fork in his hands. Where the street ended and dead-ended with a cross street, was a building that had some scenery painted on it for a company named Acme. The scene looked to be a continuation of the street going off into the sunset of a desert. With a 'beep beep', the roadrunner 'ran' into the scene, going off into the distance, out of sight, while the coyote hit the wall and slid down to the ground when he tried to follow.

"Always wanted to see that in person.," quipped a snickering Ron.

"Really? Did it really do it justice?" sarcastically shot back a smirking Kim.

"Yeah, actually it did."

"Now let's get you that jacket before anything else happens out here, whack boy."

----

After getting a jacket to go with Kim's previous acquirements, they made their way to Ron's restaurant, 'Chez Kimberly".

Once inside, they were met the maitre d'. He was wearing a black, tailed tuxedo, his hair was black, he had broad black eyebrows and mustache and had a cigar in his mouth, but it wasn't lit.

Leaning towards Kim, and waggling his eyebrows at her, he greeted them. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Is he hitting on me?" asked Kim, slightly flustered at this overt bit of flirting towards her by an 'employee' of Ron's.

"He has been known to do so. In fact he was quite legendary at it, as were his brothers.," was the boss' reply.

"Brothers? Oh, you don't mean…?" Kim's eyes wide, looking at Ron with an 'I can't believe you're serious' look on her face.

"Yep, I sure do. In fact our escort is just about to come this way to bring us to our table and our waiter is over by the kitchen door," came the casual reply from Ron as he asked the maitre d' for a table for two. "Ahem," said Rufus. "Ok, three."

Sure enough, when the maitre d' snapped his fingers, their escort glided over to them. He had curly blond hair, was wearing a tailed-tux like the maitre d', but had a slightly beat up top hat on his head. Tucked under his left arm were menus and some sort of black bulb, about the size of a softball, which he was squeezing every so often, sounding out a 'honk' when he did so.

Once at his charges, he looked the three over and then stood next to Kim. He took her hand nearest him and had her hold it out, palm up, at her hip, whereupon he hung his leg in her hand, while swinging it back and forth. Kim dropped his leg and he reached over and started the whole process over again. Several times.

After Ron had to hold Kim back from attacking their escort, ("Lemme at him!") he lead the way to their table in the middle of the room. Ron was kept from holding Kim's chair, when their escort went to do it himself; but after pulling the chair out for Kim to sit, he got in it first and Kim ended sitting in his lap as a result. Kim shot out of the chair pretty quickly and then started after their escort who beat a hasty retreat to the front of the restaurant and by the maitre d'. Ron kept the mayhem to a minimum by intercepting Kim and carrying her back to their table.

By then their waiter had arrived to check on any requests they may have had. Like the other two they met, he was also in a tailed tuxedo, but had a short, pointy little hat on the curly black hair of his head. Not having anything to order herself, Kim listened to Ron dicker with the waiter about the order he wanted to place.

They went back and forth with salad, chicken, fish, beef, pork, then the vegetables, then finally dessert. All in all it took ten minutes to get through all that due to the waiter going off on a tangent on each item ordered for Ron's meal. When done verbally dueling with the waiter, Ron had successfully ordered a chicken pasta dish with a side of peas and corn, with chocolate pudding for dessert.

Once Ron's meal was ordered, he and Kim started looking out over the room to see 'who' else was present.

Over at a piano were two men: one at the keyboard, and the other leaning on it and both were watching a very beautiful woman and her husband walk across their view to a table on the other side of the room. There was a wistful, sad look on the face of the man leaning on the piano as he watched the couple walk away. He was heard by Ron and Kim telling the man at the keyboard to 'play it' since he had played it for her. The piano player began to sing along to a tune that was over a hundred years old.

"Remind you of someone or something?" asked Kim.

Still looking at the duo on the piano, "Yeah, it does.," replied the equally wistful, misty-eyed nostalgia buff. "After Kim and I got together, and I then saw this movie, that scene, I realized that this was how I felt whenever I saw Kim out on a date with someone else, or when she was crushing on a hottie. Even before I really knew what I felt for her while her BFF and not her BFBF. For me, my feelings for her really started when I went to the Amazon to get that orchid to keep her from blushing herself out of existence while she was on that date with Mankey," his voice trailing off.

"Out of reach, yet at the same time, within my grasp. As if I could have done anything about it, but because we were such good best friends, it really didn't occur to us for the longest time that we _could_ actually have those feelings for each other. Then, there was the fear each of us had about screwing up our friendship by having a romantic relationship. Bortel's Moodulator opened the door to the possibility, pardon the pun, of each considering feelings for the other, and the prom was when my heart came to that conclusion. In the space of 5 seconds, I took the chance of winning her heart, or losing it all with her. I'm so glad I took that chance," reminisced the lucky soul.

After a moment of further reflection, Ron continued his scan of the 'patrons' of his restaurant. Scattered about the restaurant were manifestations of characters he remembered from years of first-run, or TV Trash Heap reruns. A red-head and her Cuban husband at one table, a 'cool' guy, wearing a leather motorcycle jacket surrounded by girls in poodle skirts standing at a jukebox. He had an annoying habit of saying 'AAAAA!' quite often. 'Yeah, annoying, but he was a bit more intelligent than Motor Ed', was the thought in Ron's mind. He also noticed the Fearless Ferret and Wonder Weasel, in costume, sitting a couple of tables over and waved to them.

Over at another table were several cats: some cartoon, some real. One of the cartoon cats was black, with white on the tip of his tail, front of his body and face. He had a habit of slobbering as he spoke to the orange tabby next to him who was trying to get a waiter to bring lasagna to the table. Another tabby, real this time, wanted to know if the food here was good enough to satisfy his finicky appetite. Then there was another cartoon Tomcat that had Rufus and another mouse in his sights. Rufus went over and explained that he would not put up with any shenanigans from this or any cat, towards himself or the other mice present tonight.

Kim remarked that Ron had quite the cast of characters present up to this point. Ron replied that this was what he came up with on short notice earlier today, but in time he would expand on this little exercise. At this point, Ron's food was brought to the table.

Dinner was pleasant as all three talked about recent events and what the future may hold for Ron, Kim, Rufus, WAID and his creations. Ron then mentioned that there was one more hologram event he wanted them to attend that night after finishing up with dinner. He told Kim that the only thing that they would have to do is attend, observe and enjoy. Then he mentioned that tomorrow would bring a less intensive usage of holograms, but he had a special project he wanted Kim to assist him with first thing in the morning after he woke up to start the day.

----

Once they exited the restaurant, Ron lead the way to the baseball stadium a couple of blocks away, which was the home of the Tri-City Mudhens, a AAA farm club for the Denver-based Major League team. Upon entry to the park, the little group made their way to seats right behind Home Plate, a couple of rows up from ground level. They had a perfect view of the entire field and began watching batting practice.

"Oh, no, not cage-bats again," moaned Kim, "That is soooo boring."

"Well, maybe it is to you if you didn't understand the principle of the activity."

"What's to understand? Someone waving a stick a ball thrown at them from 60 feet away? Doesn't make any sense to me at all," came the incredulous non-baseball fan.

"Ok, let me explain it in terms that Kim and you would connect with. Think of this as sparring practice by the person holding the bat. About half of what he is to do in a game is with a bat. His turn at bat is spent attempting to put the ball in play and safely get on base, or advance a teammate already on base and get him to score a run for his team. By taking batting practice he is preparing to 'spar' with the other team's pitcher, who's job is to keep the batter from successfully getting on base. The batter practices here to get ready to face the real thing when his turn to bat comes up."

"I can see some of that, but overall the game baseball itself just seems so boring. Even when there is some excitement, I don't understand most of it and before you know it, it's over. Then the boredom starts all over again," whined the non-fan.

"I know what you mean, and I do understand the game. It sometimes seems like there's about 20 minutes of action jammed into 3 hours or so of a game. But, still in all, much of the game is like a chess match, strategy and action, but with people throwing and hitting a little ball, running around a diamond. With all the drama that comes from people doing what they can, within their limitations or going beyond them at times. Kim and I had done this many times in our past, either with our lives or during many of the missions we went on. I know that for the longest time I was reaching beyond what I was capable of, but I still hung in there because of what was at stake for me: Kim," waxed the philosophical fan of all things baseball and Kim.

Ron then began to explain more of the game to Kim as they waited for the game to start.

Kim realized that she had no clue about who the two teams playing here were so she asked Ron to fill her in about this.

"Well, I had been a member of a Fantasy Baseball league for many years and the debate most of us had was who was the better of two of the teams from New York that wore pinstripes, the 1927 team or a team made up from players from the late 1970's. Considered one of the greatest teams in professional baseball, the '27 club won 110 games while losing 44, before sweeping their World Series opponent in four straight victories. The first six members of the batting order of the '27 team were some of the most feared hitters of their day."

"Meanwhile on the other team was a composite of the best and most marquee driven players of the period that were considered to be among the best that team had to offer, up to that decade. They were the wildest assemblage of personalities and talent on one team then had ever been seen. The interesting part of them being together was that their boss believed that spending money on talent should result in World Series championships. He was a business man more than a baseball man. He did take care of his people, but he looked at baseball more as a business and wanted results, all of the time; the game of baseball is not quite like that. This helped drive his people to do things that were somewhat amazing for baseball, or drive them slightly nuts from the constant pressure."

"Granted these players were at the top of their game, but the birth of free-agency started a decline in players performing at their best much of the time. From here began the slide of team unity and fan followings. Players began to play more for themselves and what they could bring to their next contract negotiations or to entice another team to pay what they were demanding to jump from their current team. It was kind of like Team Possible vs. Team Impossible in a way. Granted, people should be paid what they're worth, but it got completely out of hand down the road. Here I want to watch two teams at their best, if for no other reason than for that for the sake of which team may be the better of the two."

"I can see this means a lot to you, and I hope I don't distract you too much with questions or dumb statements," said the ignorant seatmate.

"Don't worry about any of that. Much of the fun of being at a baseball game is watching play and explaining it to someone who doesn't understand the game. It's great to share this with someone who doesn't have a lot of knowledge. So no worries about that."

Shortly the teams lined up for the National Anthem, US only, and the 1927 team took the field, the 1970's team was going to bat first. Ron noted that the umpires for the game were from throughout the history of the American League, mostly due to the fact that until the late 1990's, both leagues had different ways of dealing with the strike zone and there was little variation in rules from those two eras, just rule evolution.

The game was somewhat exiting for Kim as she listened to Ron's explanations about what unfolded in front of them, giving some of the histories of each player that came to bat or made a defensive play on the field.

During the course of time, Ron patiently explained to Kim some of the 'mysteries' of the game of American Baseball: rally caps, player superstitions, the infield-fly-rule, the strategy behind certain plays they saw on the field, variations on how a double-play could be made, suicide squeeze bunts, sacrificing batters to advance or score runners, brush-back or 'chin music' pitches, home runs, grand-slam or otherwise, were all touched on by Ron during the course of the game. In the seventh inning stretch, Ron helped Kim with the singing of the tune that nearly always was sung while standing to watch the groundskeepers drag the infield dirt smooth and reline the batter's box.

As the game went on the excitement grew as it was a very close game. The '27 team was up to bat in the bottom of the ninth inning, down 5 to 4, with two outs, runners on second and third, and the greatest homerun hitter for much of the twentieth century up to bat. Facing him was the 1970's incarnation of Louisiana Lightning that was on the staff at the time.

It came down to the batter pointing to the centerfield seats a couple of times, receiving a little 'chin music' from the pitcher for his audacity, a long foul ball driven into the left field seats before laying down a bunt towards shortstop while the infield was set back, to score the running-on-the-pitch baserunners before making it safely to first base himself so the runs would count.

Once the pandemonium died down from the exciting play, Ron looked around at the field and all that WAID had set up for this event. "Always wanted to see what could happen if a team scrapping to win, if for no other reason than they loved the game, went at it with a team of players that got a little too comfortable with the money over the game itself."

"So WAID didn't orchestrate this little baseball opera we saw tonight?"

"No, he didn't. All he did was form up the two teams based upon all the information he could locate on them, and each player, and turn them loose on each other. They acted as they did from what they were 'made of' and we saw a result of that tonight. I for one didn't know who was going to win."

"Well, if there is nothing else you've planned for the night, I believe we should adjourn to the hotel room and get some rest. I'm looking forward to whatever else you have cooked up with WAID."

"There was nothing else planned for the night, other than to crash at the hotel I showered in earlier today. So, let's be on our way," as Ron offered his arm once again to Kim.

They made their way down an empty street to the hotel. After making preparations for the night and turning in, Ron drifted to sleep, this time with Kim in his arms from the start.

During the night, Rufus muttered something about wrestling and Kim muttered back something about pulling batteries, and Rufus shut himself down till morning.

----

Ron awoke the next morning to find a softly smiling Kim in his arms. After they hugged each other for a while, they exchanged morning greetings. Both then rolled out of bed so their day could be started.

While Ron showered, Kim set about 'waking' Rufus as well. Once restarted, the little automated mole rat, mumbled a few words to Kim about the previous night's activities, but Kim calmly reminded him that this was now a part of Ron's life and he should be gracious about it. They had finished up the discussion when Ron returned to the room. Clothes had been brought in from a return trip to Club Banana the night before, so Ron had something fresh to wear.

After breakfast at the hotel diner, Ron explained that he had two stops to make for the day. He wouldn't tell Kim anything about either one, just that she would be there for both of them. With that they made their way outside and to the first stop Ron had planned on.

An hour later, a door opened a bit leisurely and a very relaxed, even mellow Ron Stoppable, sauntered out a building. His hands in his pockets, a thousand-yard kind of dreamy smile on his face, Ron walked slowly towards a bench a block away, where he sat down and just marinated.

A few minutes later, the same door opened a bit more quickly and out stepped a 22-year old Kim, wearing a midriff bearing, veiled harem outfit. Stomping away from the building, Kim stopped, and turned to Rufus, who was trailing along behind her, giggling all the while.

Feet firmly planted, she raised up to full height, turned to Rufus and said: "Oh! You! Stop that giggling! It was not THAT funny! And by the way, make absolutely sure that WAID purges from ANY and ALL databases, ALL information about 'The Dance of the Seven Veils!" At this, Rufus fell to the sidewalk in full belly laughter, rolling from side to side, in tears.

Once more storming over to Ron, she passed a sign on the building that read: 'Tri-city Sperm Bank'.

----


	7. 5 – Perchance, a dream?

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**All the Nacos in the World**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

All other characters (and there are too many to name or cross-reference) belong to their creators or are their own persons. All I intend to do is have a little fun with them in here…I blame Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for suggesting their inclusion...

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort.

----------

Chapter 5: Perchance, a dream?

After getting an earful from Kim about their first stop of the day, Ron calmed her down with his explanation of why he went to that sperm bank, especially with her.

"Well, you see, years ago Kim was afraid of something happening to her that would end her ability to have children. So she had some of her eggs removed and frozen in a place like that one we just left.'

"Yeah, but what about what we just did, and YOU? THIS outfit?", huffed the ferociously tweaked harem girl.

"To start with the last question first. As for the outfit, it was a fantasy of mine with Kim that we never got to explore. Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome", replied the less tweaked, more blushing harem girl.

"Now the first question. It's just I never did anything like what just took place, all those years ago. I was lucky, as was Kim; she never had any issues having children, and neither did I. So, I never felt the need to have any of my little guys put in deep freeze. Until now."

"Why now? Oh yeah, now."

"Yeah, with the way things are now, I was hoping something could be done to help with repopulating the planet. WAID told me about something that he could do with his systems to maybe help with this process, and I wanted to have my DNA and sperm included in the mix. Whatever he plans to do, I don't want to know about it, just I hope it is honest, good and right. If he is anything like the Wade Load Kim and I knew, then humanity is in good hands."

"Ok, but you flustered the heck out of me when you pulled me in there. Then that little harem outfit, and the dance was almost too much! I was so not expecting this, especially after last night. Which was nice, thank you", softly from holo-genie.

"No, it's I who should be thanking you. You've made my heart feel more full and alive again, and for that I am eternally grateful. As for being with me like that over there: well, let's just say I wanted the inspiration with me for this task."

Blushing, Kim softly replied, "Thanks."

Rallying now, she continued, "Now, what else is on your plate? Or are you a bit tuckered out from this activity?"

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty good right now. For our next adventure, we need to head to the Middleton Country Club, and its golf course. And you can change into something comfortable for being outdoors for a few hours."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

----

Upon arriving at the Middleton Country Club, Ron went to the pro shop, chose a bagged set of golf clubs, a couple of gloves, quite a few golf balls, and located some clothing based on a particular style he was looking for. Several minutes later, he appeared to Kim and Rufus dressed as a golfer would have dressed in the early 20th Century: a tam o'shanter cap, short sleeve button shirt, a pair of plus fours pants and golf cleats. The coloring and patterns of the clothes seemed familiar to Kim for some reason. Ron explained that there was a pro golfer in the 1990's that wore clothing like this, but in the colors of the pro football team that was nearest to the course he was playing. He was doing this to honor his memory. As for the colors Ron was wearing, they reflected the pro team in Denver.

Ron then escorted Kim and Rufus to meet with the remainder of his foursome.

One gentleman was from near the Fort Worth, Texas area. He was in his 40's and his outfit was similar to Ron's but in the colors of the Dallas pro football team. The next, in his 30's, was originally from western Pennsylvania and in the colors of the Pittsburgh team. Next was a dark-complexioned young man, mid-20's in age, who grew up near San Diego and was in their colors too.

After introductions, it was explained that all golfers were to share the two golf carts amongst them and Ron was to ride with each golfer, six holes each before swapping to the next golfer. For the first six holes, he was riding with the golfer from Texas, the next six with the player from Pennsylvania and the final six holes with the young man from California. Kim and Rufus were going to follow along with them in their own cart and had drinks and snacks for Ron during the course of 18 holes.

Before Kim could ask questions as to why these three, Ron started to explain:

"Each golfer is legendary for what they did, either at the height of their careers, what they went through to be a great golfer, what they did to advance golf to the people or to include those who were never given or gave a second thought to playing the game, or both."

"The first one, from the 1940's and 50's, was considered the greatest golfer of his time and had a car wreck not taken place, he would have set even more records and left an even bigger shadow of greatness over the game than he did."

"The second golfer was so popular in the 60's his fans even established an 'army' of sorts to identify their allegiance to him. Many regular fans to the game started taking up the game as a result."

"The third was a 'Mozart,' a prodigy of the game. His dad was a career Army officer of African – American / Chinese / Native American / Dutch descent and his mom was of Thai / Chinese / Dutch heritage. Picking up a golf club at the age of two, the little guy took the game by storm and, when he turned pro, he set the links afire with his play; it helped inspire many more minorities to take up the game than ever before."

"Wow, quite a bit of history of the game of golf here with you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous just being amongst these guys, even hologram versions of them."

"You'll do ok. Just focus one play at a time and everything will be ok."

"I hope so. Ready? Let's go."

Playing from the championship tees, the golfers teed off from the 1st tee in the order Ron described them to Kim. Ron, not being anywhere in the class of the golfers, went last. All in all, Ron had a very good time playing with these three legends of pro golf. His partners went in all tied at 62, while he hit a respectable 84 for par 72 golf, and only had his pants fall twice. The first time came on follow-through when he teed off on a par 5 fairway, trying for as much power as he could. The second occurrence on another fairway, when he chipped in from 35 yards away, his jumping up and down, lead to his pants deciding to head downward on him. Caddying for the group, Kim and Rufus got some chuckle-time in from those two events.

Once the round was complete, Ron thanked his partners for a wonderful experience and the chance to play alongside representations of such giants of the game. He, Kim and Rufus took the carts to their charging garage and the clubs back to the pro shop, where he changed clothes, before going off to his car and driving them all home.

----

At home, Ron had the kitchen prepare a meal for him. While it was being prepared, he, Kim, WAID and Rufus started a conversation about the last couple of days, and the days ahead.

"Ok, guys. The last couple of days have been fun, the days previous to this notwithstanding", started Ron.

"Yes, I imagine they have, with all that you had me setup for you, Kim and Rufus", replied WAID from onscreen.

"Now, I visited the 'bank' like I told you I would WAID, and from there, it's all up to what you've planned for down the road. Ok?"

"Yeah, that's covered for a future plan I have for a project, so that's all that has to be said about it."

"Ok, any other tidbits to discuss or questions to ask?", quizzed Ron.

"Well, I have one in particular", started Kim as she turned to Ron, "So, are you done with your little hologram parties for a while?"

"I'm about hologrammed out for now. Any particular reason for the question?", replied the wary master of the power of imagination.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons, but the main one is so we can discuss a plan of WAID's that was triggered by his analysis of Kim's orders and desires about your health and welfare when these were originally loaded into his systems."

"Uh, plan, what plan?", a confused Ron asked.

"Well, it basically comes from her standing orders that you stay as healthy as is possible. It includes your diet and taking part in activities that help keep your cardiovascular, respiratory, physical, mental and emotional systems as healthy as can be."

"Oookay, go on."

"WAID constructed an exercise program that was drawn up based on your age and body composition, as well as mental and emotional states. Lord knows there are so many facilities now available around here that will help with that purpose, so there won't be any issues with that end of things. And I'm here to help out with the emotional and mental side of things also."

"And, there's more…", interrupted Ron.

"Yes, there is more. It relates to diet as a matter fact.", as Ron flinched, Kim continued.

"I know you had your heart set on a little more freedom with access to foods like Nacos and such. But in light of the lack of the population necessary to 'dispose' of such foods, actually all foods right now; there is an overwhelming overabundance of these foods on the planet, and no one to eat said food. Then, coupled with the extrapolation of Kim's original orders about your eating habits.."

Turning to the screen with WAID on display, eyes widening, Ron began to put together the pieces, "No! You didn't?", in diminishing, hushed tones.

"Yes, I'm afraid WAID did," the concluding affirmation came from Kim as she nodded slightly. Ron began to get very agitated, listening to what was building.

"Ron, please, calm down. This had to be done, there was no other way. And it's not like there won't ever be others. Well, very rarely, but others, nonetheless", continued Kim.

"You mean to tell me, you…", started the obsessed father of the anchor-product of Bueno Nacho.

"Yes, I did, Ron. I had all junk food safely disposed of, starting with Nacos. Over the last two days, I had wade-bots, simple holograms and robots working on gathering up processed food and done away with in such a way as to reduce any form of pollution in the process. The Nacos were done away with first to keep temptation from you, especially where there was no control over you getting to them. They're gone, all of them", explained WAID.

"Ron, it was for your own good. Kim did have it right, she did know what was best for you, and we're going to put all of that in motion. Starting tomorrow, you'll be introduced to a diet, exercise, and stimulus plan worked out to keep you healthy so you can live a long and happy life. I'll be your instructor, guide, and whatever else I need to be", continued Ron's new life counselor.

"Stop!" shouted Ron as he suddenly shot up out of his chair.

"Before I even got to taste one, you had them all dumped somewhere and disposed?"

"Yes Ron."

"All of them?", as his world started going dim and narrowing in on him, voices starting to sound way off in the distance to him.

"Yep."

"All the Nacos in the world?", things getting a little grayer, a little harder to breathe, again voices fading further away.

Coming through the darkness and fog of his blood starved brain, clear as a bell, "All of them."

Collapsing into his chair in agony, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!", as his world suddenly went dark, a heavy pressure in his head.

----

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! No, not all of them! Not all the Nacos!", screamed a 24-year old Ron Stoppable as he thrashed about his bed, tangled in his sheets. Reaching for his telephone, he started dialing a number he could punch-in blindfolded, using his nose.

"What the heck is all that yelling all about? Who are you calling now, phone panic boy? Can't be calling me, 'cause I'm right here. It can't be at 3:30 in the morning as it's now almost 7AM. And it sure as heck is not after the prom, because we've gone waaayy beyond that night, Papa Ron", he heard from the doorway of his bedroom.

Turning to the sound of the voice, Ron saw a very pregnant, 24-year old, Kim Stoppable standing in the bedroom doorway. Wearing business clothing for women in their third-trimester of pregnancy, his wife looked on a bit mystified, tweaked and anxious, all at the same time.

"Come on, Ron, get dressed, you know we have that meeting this morning with Wade at his offices. He wants to talk to us about some new program he's got in development to help us with our missions. He's been worried about us going blindly into missions, denied information by some government, agency, company or individual, because we didn't fit someone's blah, blah, blah 'need to know' security profile."

"Oh yeah", remembered Ron as the fog lifted from his thoroughly nightmare overloaded mind. Then he suddenly froze, sitting up in bed. "Explain that one to me again?"

Sighing heavily, looking upward and crossing her arms lightly on top of her late-term pregnant upper mid-section, she began once again. "You remember when Wade told us that he saw a pattern of highly dangerous problems for Team Possible when we took 'need to know' missions? You know the kind of missions where we went in with some sort of information blackout, because whoever it was that requested our help didn't want that information given out to 'outsiders' to their organization.

Ron nods his head slowly, some of this coming back to his memory for more than one reason.

Kim continues as she turns slightly away from Ron and leans on the doorjamb, "He's been developing an 'invasive database' program that can get, from just about anywhere, this information so we can go in with a more complete picture of what we would be facing otherwise", Ron blanches at hearing this from his wife.

"We won't be going in blind any more if this works. It'll tweak some folks, but he says it's worth it if it can help make sure that the 'mother or father, or both, of your children come home safely', as he put it. Then, there is the Artificial Intelligence work he is dealing with these days, not to mention he's starting to dabble in hologram technology, too."

Blood flow to the brain now slowing to a crawl with Ron.

"Oh yeah, it's all starting to come back to me now", replied the now paling young husband. "Anything else on the agenda while we're there?"

"Well, there is, and I know you are not going to be too happy about this, but we have to really talk about your physical health; the diet and exercise program that Wade and I are putting together so you won't have any health issues from your current lifestyle"

Ron's vision now blurring and things getting darker all of a sudden.

"I especially want to focus on your intake of Nacos. I mean, really, at times it seems like you're Zorpox trying to get your hands, and stomach, on all the Nacos in the world!"

Eyes rolled up in his head, Ron passes out in the bed.

"Ron, are you listening to me?", turning Kim sees her husband unconscious on the bed. Rushing to the bed, she gets in and starts shaking Ron, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"Ron, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Wake up!"

"Ron, please speak to me!"

"Ron?"

----

(The camera zooms out and turns away from the couple, of which one passed out in the realization that he has heard all of this before, the other not quite sure why her husband suddenly lost consciousness, and stops as it focuses on Dr. Wade Load, standing off to the side, hands behind his back, of this little drama in Team Possible's bedroom.)

"Ron and Kim Stoppable: Lifelong friends in the early stages of a happy, long term, fruitful marriage, that many say has gone on longer than the time that passed since their ceremony."

"Two soulmates joined together in a union that will have it's share of ups, downs, joys, sorrows and, at times, 'level 10 weirdness' as Kim puts it."

"A serious dose of 'level 10 weirdness', in the form of a dream visited Ron Stoppable; if it was, in fact, a just a dream."

"But, as is known amongst these two, dreams sometimes are more than just dreams. For example the time that each experienced a shared dream that shed new light on past events for distant relatives of theirs."

"Perhaps this most recent dream of Ron's is a vision of things to come, or what could be."

"If so, then humanity, and Ron Stoppable, can rest easy in the knowledge that he has received a warning that, if acted upon, can prevent such happenings as portrayed here from taking place. As for Ron's desires of his favorite food, well let's just say: "No naco for you." Wade brings his hands from around his back and places a Bueno Nacho bag on a table next to him and removes a cheese covered Naco from inside.

"Courtesy of _**The Middleton Files**_, in…the _**Twilight Zone**_," Wade takes a bite out of the Naco as the camera swings over to Kim, still trying to wake Ron on the bed, then fades to black.

----

(Director) CUT! That's a wrap! Thank you, Dr. Load.

(Dr. Load) You're welcome! Man, I'm glad that one is over. So much went on that had to be covered, I just know that Ron's a bit wiped.

(Ron Stoppable, just off-stage) Oh, I don't know about that.

(Dr. Load) Ron! Are you ok after going so long in this one?

(Ron) As my bon-diggity little lady would say: 'No Big!' I'm good. Now what about you and I going off to our favorite restaurant and have a little discussion?

(Dr. Load) Sure, I'd like that, but what did you want to talk about?

(Ron) Well, it's like this. I want to talk to you about some of the points that were brought up in this particular episode, and touch on some that weren't. If that's ok with you?

(Dr. Load) Not a problem, in fact I wanted to talk to you about this one offline too. So, do you want to start on the way there?

(Ron) Sure, why not? First of all, have you been able to locate that ring-toss toy thingie that appeared in my 'dream'?

(Dr. Load) As a matter of fact, I completely went through every scrap of paper, documentation, notes or receipts of Drakken's and I'm very close to locating that thing. Not to mention, Drew is being consulted big time on any memories of this device. If what you dreamed could come to pass, then I want to keep Warmonga, or anyone else, from getting it.

(Ron) You don't plan on keeping it around to do any testing with it? I'd feel a lot better if that was destroyed, along with all documentation about it. Knowing it's out there kind of scares me.

(Dr. Load) Yeah, me too. But don't worry, when I get it, it's going to be destroyed. Now what's next?

(Ron, putting an arm around Dr. Load as they walk off the set together) Well then, I'd next like to talk to you about some of the hologram technology you have..

(Dr. Load) Sorry to cut you off right there Ron, but Kim told me that if she ever finds out that you had access to something to recreate super models, she'd have my hide. She had me purge anything even remotely related to that category. Not to mention she'd have Joss come after me with her bullwhip for having them in there in the first place!

(Ron) Man, women are just so darn devious! I can't believe KP would do such a thing. Well, turnabout's fair play. What can you tell me about any of KP's pet hologram thingies? She knows some of mine, she's got to have some of her own. So far, she's kept that from me.

(Dr. Load, a little nervously) I'm not sure I can do that Ron. What I mean to say is that she hasn't given me any to store away.

(Ron, looking at Dr. Load a little too intently) Oh yeah, Wade? How about I talk to the two of them about … _whispering_…

(Dr. Load, very nervous now) No, don't! I mean, ok. Let's just get out of here alright?

(Ron, a little smugly) Ok by me. Now how about we get over to BN HQ for a little chow and a confab? You buying?

(Dr. Load, sighs) Yeah, I'm buying. Man, what a day.

(Ron) Booyah! Let's get over there before our ladies..

(Kim, giggling over the set intercom) Hi guys, how's things today? Joss and I have been looking allll over the place for you two. How's about the four of us go get a soup and salad somewhere and have a long talk about relationships, trust, diversions, distractions and maybe holograms? Hmmm?

(Dr. Load & Ron) Oooohhh, no.

(Joss, also giggling over the intercom) Jinx! Ya'll two owe Kim and me, well, whatever we think of, later today. And, y'all are buying lunch, too!

(Dr. Load & Ron) Yes ma'am. Sheesh!


	8. Commercial

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**All the Nacos in the World**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort.

----------

(Commercial)

In a room filled with computer equipment, Ron Stoppable is wearing an oversized bathrobe and leaning back against a desktop while talking with a seated Wade Load. His hair is still dyed white, but he's removed the prosthetics and the other "old" make-up.

From off camera, the director's voice commands: "Wade, Ron, you're on!"

Wade and Ron both turn to face the camera.

"We had a lot of fun with our old TV pals tonight," Ron began.

"We sure did, Ron," Wade replied. "But this episode wouldn't have even been, _ahem_, possible if it wasn't for the assistance of our friends at 'TV Trash Heap'."

Ron grinned: "A bon-diggity band of professionals who truly appreciate the art of classic TV"

Wade nodded. "That they are, Ron. That's why they developed the technology and techniques to insert our friends from reruns past into tonight's show. And now they're making that possible for everyone."

Reaching across the desk, Ron and Wade each hold up a set of DVD boxes.

Ron announces, "Now available from TV Trash Heap – Online and On Demand, 'The Vintage Video Vault'! A collection of over **TEN THOUSAND** bon-diggity hours of the best of the best from the first century of television."

"That's right folks," Wade continues, "we did say ten thousand hours of elite entertainment. Did you miss the last episode of that mini series on tubers and bulbs? Not sure what happened when the Flamenco guitarist and dancer set sail on that lovely boat? How do you stop a mercenary band with nothing but a rusted '57 Packard, a roll of duct tape, and a Swiss Army Knife? Well we have it all here!"

"TV Trash Heap – On Line and On Demand," Ron intoned. "For a little as US $4.95 per hour, plus shipping, handling, and applicable taxes, you can have classic TV programming delivered to your door on Hi-definition DVD in 3 to 5 business days."

Wade added: "Or, you can down load these classics on line for as little as Ninety Five Cents per hour. And if you order today, you can get up to ten hours of downloads free just for signing up, and another ten hours free after downloading ten more hours at the regular price."

"This isn't a club. There is no minimum purchase required, and no sales representative will call you," Ron clarified. "On the other hand, we have a large staff of professional sales associates ready to assist you with your on-line or telephone order twenty four hours a day, seven days a week."

The scene cuts away to an office filled with long rows of cubicles. As the camera slowly works its way down the aisle, we see and hear several Kim Possible cast members working the phones.

Shego, smiling: "I have 'The Best of Mr. Green Denim' from 'Commander Koala' and the video of the frog singing 'Being Green's Not Easy' on their way out to you now. Yes, we do give 'Green Stamps.'"

Duff Killigan, grinning: "Aye lassie, the 'Arnold Palmer Highlight Reel' will make an excellent birthday present for your father. Would you like that gift wrapped?"

Monkey Fist, with a hard look on his face: "Good news, professor. We do have the classic BBC documentary on primates in our files. Oh yes, I heartily agree. There just haven't been any really good simian shows since 'Misty Gorillas'."

Mr. Dr. P., excited: "The complete collections of 'Captain Constellation' and 'Space Passage'? Yes, we have those. We also have the never broadcast pilot episodes for both series and the rarely seen cross over episode."

The camera pans back towards the computer room where Wade and Ron started the commercial.

Ron, from off camera, "Make sure to ask your parents to call or logon for you if you're less than 18 years of age. Otherwise, have your credit card ready, and prepare to have your world filled once again with all your friends from the world of video."

When the camera once again stops at the computer room, a classic cartoon Duck and Rabbit have replaced Wade and Ron.

Duck, with Wade's voice, "TV Trash Heap, On Line and On Demand. Fulfilling all your Classic TV fantasies."

A scream, and the camera cuts back to the long row of cubicles: Señor Senior, Sr. spins rapidly in his chair and glares towards Wade:

"That's MY line!"

(Director) CUT!


End file.
